One Last Time
by littlemissbad
Summary: “Don’t come back,” she whispered. He nodded and he watched as the woman who he could never seem to get over, closed the door, one, last, time. B/D centered. Some B/K.
1. Prologue: One Last Time

One Last Time

One Last Time

"Mmmmmm, Dylan that was amazing," a beautiful brunette, Brenda Walsh, commented after waking up from a long night with her on-again-off-again boyfriend, Dylan Mackay. He sighed and turned to face the other direction.

"Since when has it not been," he muttered coldly. Brenda gently kissed his shoulder with sympathy.

"Dylan," she pressed softly, "what's wrong? You've been acting all weird lately. I just don't get it." She rubbed his shoulders soothingly, hoping for a warm reply.

"What's new," he retorted again not looking up from his gaze. Brenda sat up abruptly and let the covers fall, revealing a naked body.

"Dylan, what the hell is wrong with you? I haven't done anything to deserve this so why are you doing it?" Finally, Dylan sat up and looked into her grey-blue eyes. Her long dark hair was tossed over her shoulder and she had that look on her face that just turned him on like a light bulb. She was definitely beautiful; there was no doubt about it. The way her ever so fair skin contrasted with those massive locks of raven hair, but it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough and he didn't know why as he usually didn't when it came to that famous high school sweetheart, Brenda Walsh.

"Bren, I really don't wanna do this now," he began but she was certainly not interested in taking 'no' for an answer.

"No Dylan," she said firmly, "we're doing this right now because I never know when you're going to be back to do it 'some other time' like you always say!"

"Bren, calm down," Dylan said in an effort to bring down the volume a little. A stray tear trickled down her cheek and she looked at him intensely.

"Is there something I'm doing wrong? Am I not interesting enough for you? Should I dye my hair blonde again?" Dylan chuckled at the last one having remembered the first time they had ever become interested in one another. Brenda had heard that Dylan liked blonde girls so she dyed her hair a color that turned out anything but blonde. It was something the two usually laughed over but this time, she wasn't laughing.

"Brenda, it's nothing." She shook her head and bit her lip as she always did when she was upset.

"No Dylan, it is something but you can't tell me, right?" she paused for a moment then continued. The intensity of her words stung. "Dylan, I can't do this anymore. I'm wasting my life for you and you're doing nothing for me besides some really great sex every few months. I'm not getting any younger here and, believe it or not, I want to settle down. I want kids and a husband that's going to be there. A husband who's going to tell me everything, who's not going to disappear for months at a time, and not tell me where he's going or when he's going to be back."

"Bren," Dylan tried again. Her words were sounding far too final for his liking and he wasn't sure if he was going to like where this was heading.

"Dylan," she said, in her eyes, a look of sincere love for him. "I love you and I always will. You've left a mark on me that can never be forgotten and you'll always have a special place in my heart but, I can't do this anymore. I know you're a great guy but I don't think you're Mr. Right and it hurts so much to finally say it." Brenda's voice was growing weak with every word that fell from her velvet lips.

"Brenda, please don't do this," Dylan cried. He loved her so much and he knew he had problems but this wasn't how he wanted it. Tears fell from his eyes just as they had the very first time the two had ever broken up.

"Dylan, I'm sorry, but….I think….you need to go and I don't think that you should…that you should…come back." Dylan reached up and kissed her with such passion that you couldn't even dream of. She indulged in it and so did he, sweet sorrow and all. There was such pain written on their faces when they broke apart and that's when they knew it was over, for good this time.

He lifted himself off the bed with any strength he had left to use, and picked up his clothes from the floor. She watched as he slipped them on as she had done before only this time, she would know why he was leaving and she would know when he would be back: never. He hadn't brought much so he didn't have much to collect. He grabbed the small black tote and headed for the door.

Brenda slipped on her favorite silk blue robe that Dylan had given her, and followed him for the last time. He twisted the knob and opened the door, turning to face her once he was in the hall of her apartment building. Tears rolled down both their faces and they leaned in for a kiss one last time. It was short, but ever so sweet.

"Don't come back," she whispered. He nodded and he watched as the woman who he could never seem to get over, closed the door, one, last, time.


	2. I'll Never Leave You

I'll Never Leave You

9 months later, Brenda sat in a hospital bed, her newborn daughter lying on her chest. She smiled at the little baby and carefully engraved all the intricate details of her young daughter in her head. A tear fell from her eye. She looked so much like her daddy and she would never know it; never know him.

Brenda quickly wiped away the tear and turned her attention back to the beautiful little girl resting on her chest, but was interrupted by a soft knock. She turned her head to find a woman she couldn't be happier to see.

"Iris!" Brenda cried. Iris McKay smiled and walked over to the two.

"Isn't she lovely," Iris commented on the little girl. Brenda nodded.

"She is, isn't she." Suddenly the baby's eyes opened and she instantly started to coo away at the stranger staring at her. Brenda smiled.

"That's Grammy Iris," Brenda explained to the little one. Iris too smiled at that.

"Can I hold her?" she asked. Brenda nodded and handed the little girl over to Iris. "She looks a lot alike her father, but she definitely has her mother's beauty."

"A father she'll never know…" Brenda trailed off.

"You can change that. He's just a phone call away." Brenda shook her head.

"Iris, it's not that simple. If he ever came back into our lives, he would be doing it for her, not for me. As much as I love this little girl, I told Dylan not to come back for a reason. I meant what I said and I said what I meant. I imagine he's already moved on anyway."

"That's not what I hear," Iris replied mysteriously.

"The guilt talk won't work this time, Iris."

"Sweetheart, it's not a guilt talk. I just want you to see things clearly. I know things are rough between you and Dylan, but I'm not sure this beautiful little girl should have to be punished for that. She needs a father and you know that and she has one; you just have to find him."

"Find him? You told me you had a number." Iris smiled.

"Of course I do, he's my son and she's my granddaughter. Here's his number at the moment and I won't force you but think about it. For your daughter; for Emma." Brenda flashed Iris a funny look.

"Emma?" Iris nodded.

"It was the name Dylan has fantasized naming his daughter since he was six years old. I guess no matter how hard it's been for him to settle down, he's always wanted to." Brenda smiled at the thought of an adorable little Dylan going around telling people this. Iris was just about to leave after safely placing the baby back into the comfort Of Brenda's arms, when she stopped her.

"Iris, wait." Iris turned around and smiled.

"What is it, dear?" she asked thoughtfully.

"Promise me something."

"Sure, anything." Brenda inhaled deeply then spoke, a slight weakness in her voice.

"Promise me you'll never leave us. Neither me nor…Emma." Iris grinned.

"Emma?" Brenda nodded.

"Emma Elizabeth McKay. I think it suits her." Iris nodded with affection.

"I think so too and I promise you, I'll always be here for you and Em, even if you don't want Dylan here and I promise I won't say a word." Brenda smiled and Iris walked over and hugged her tenderly. "You're the closest thing I've ever had to a daughter and I want it to stay that way." She then kissed the top of Emma's head, ever so gently, and left the room.

Brenda looked at her little sleeping beauty and squinted a little. She hadn't noticed it before, but Emma had blonde hair just as her father had when he was younger. She smiled and gently caressed her daughter's face.

"I'll never leave you, Emme, I promise," she whispered.


	3. My Daughter, The Actress

My Daughter, The Actress

"Em, seriously?" Brenda asked in surprise of her daughter's behavior.

"Mom, you NEVER let me go with you. Why can't I go just this ONE time?" Emma pouted angrily. Her mother was off to work again and as always, she was going to be left with the sitter. Brenda sighed and stared at her daughter in frustration. She was absolutely beautiful. She had her mother's blue-like eyes, long sandy brown hair and…her father's nose, but she would never know that. She even smiled slightly alike him but she was definitely her mother's daughter. Brenda through up her hands in defeat.

"Fine, you can go but I swear, Em, if you have even the slightest poor behavior, I have the nanny on speed dial." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Mom, honestly, if I acted like that I would probably embarrass myself more than you so you can definitely count on it NOT being a problem," she answered, smiling. Brenda smiled back and kissed the top of Emma's head.

"I love you, you know that?" Emma nodded.

"I love you too, but can we please go now? I really wanna see you act!" Brenda chuckled.

"Okay, c'mon," she answered, grabbing her keys and walking out of their apartment hand-in-hand.

Emma watched in amazement as her mother rehearsed a scene with the other actors. She was so talented and it excited Emma to know that that was her mother. Emma remained watching until an older man took a seat next to her. Emma smiled sweetly and resumed watching.

"She's good, isn't she?" Emma nodded.

"Yeah, she's amazing," she answered. The man nodded.

"Who are you?" he asked kindly. Emma smiled brightly.

"I'm Emma," she said simply. She rarely used her last name because it always seemed to upset her mother and by now, it had just become a reflex to say 'Emma' rather than 'Emma McKay'. The man smiled.

"So you're the famous Emme," he said. Emma gave him a puzzled look.

"Emme?" He nodded.

"Your mother talks about you all the time and must I say that picture does not do you justice, little one." Emma blushed.

"You know, this is the first time she's ever let me come and see her," she said matter-of-factly.

"Such as shame. Well you're certainly no stranger here. I'm sure we know just as much about you as you do yourself," the man chuckled. "I'm Charlie, the director," he said holding out his hand. Emma shook it and smiled. She wondered why her mother hadn't taken her here before. "Well, Ms. Emma, I have a play to get back directing. We'll see you another time then?" Emma nodded and smiled.

"Definitely." He nodded and walked back over to the stage shouting some vocabulary Emma wasn't familiar with. She looked up and watched as her mother walked over to talk to Charlie.

They discussed something and a worried look washed over Brenda's face.

"Em!" she shouted. Emma rushed over to the stage to see what all the fuss was about.

"What's wrong Mom?" she asked.

"Well, it seems the little girl who is cast to play an important role in the play, didn't show up and we need someone to fill in. All you have to do is read this over a few times and then try as best you can to perform it." The cast stared at young Emma hopefully. "Will you do it sweetie?" Brenda asked. A huge grin formed on Emma's face.

"Of course!" she cried with excitement. Brenda smiled and hugged her daughter, kissing the top of her head affectionately.

"Okay, here's the script and remember, just try your best. We're not expecting a miracle, we just need someone to fill her spot for today." Emma nodded and carefully read over the script. 10 minutes later she was ready and they began to first scene.

"Brenda!" Charlie called as Brenda was about to walk out the doors of the theatre with Emma. She looked over at her daughter.

"I'll be right back," she said, rushing off to talk to Charlie. "Hey Charlie, what's up?" He smiled.

"Your daughter," Charlie said quite simply. Brenda smiled immediately catching what he was talking about.

"Yeah she was great, wasn't she."

"Great?" he asked with disbelief, "Emma was AMAZING! Far better than Marley will ever be," he said, referring the young girl he had originally cast in the play.

"Marley will get better," Brenda said, pleading Marley's case. Charlie shook his head.

"No she won't, Brenda. She's a lovely young girl but she's not cut out for acting and this is a very important role. Now your daughter-"

"No," Brenda said sternly. "She will not be acting for any amount of money in the world! I know she's talented but you know what kind of situation I'm in, Charlie."

"Brenda," he replied, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's been almost 13 years, I think he's moved on by now. Besides, he doesn't even know who she is just that she coincidentally has the same name as him." Brenda sighed.

"Yeah, but he does know mine."

"Brenda, listen to me, Emma is a replica of your beauty and talent. This part was written for her, not Marley. We need her; this play needs her."

"Charlie…I just…"

"Hey," Charlie said sympathetically, "You don't have to decide now. Go home and think it over. I know the risk involved and if you decided it's better not, then, so be it but please, think it over. You have quite the little actress on your hands and she doesn't even know it yet." Brenda nodded.

"I know. Listen, I'll think about it," she said before catching up with her daughter and leaving the theatre. As she made her way to her daughter she couldn't help but smirk a little. _My daughter_, she thought, _My daughter the actress._


	4. Time Flies

**A/N: My vision for Emma is little miss adorable Abigail Breslin and also, I have posted two chapters since this one is SO short. Thanks for all your reviews guys, they mean the world.**

Time Flies

"Nat, you still got those famous mega burgers?" Dylan asked as he walked into the newly renovated Peach Pit. Nat chuckled.

"Dylan, why it's sure been a while. How ya been?" he asked while hugging him warmly. Dylan shrugged.

"Same old, same old. Nothing new, but this certainly is," he replied, commenting on the reno.

"Yeah, well unfortunately these kids aren't too into history anymore and it was either upgrade and put it up for sale and I just couldn't bring myself to sell it." Dylan smiled.

"Well it's a good thing you didn't," he said, taking a seat at the counter.

"So," Nat began while fetching a cup of coffee for a man, "any women lately?" Dylan shook his head.

"Nope, I think I'm better off alone. Hey, I got Sammy," he said smiling.

"Yeah, that boy's sure a charmer ain't he," Nat commented on Dylan's 4 year old son.

"Yeah, well speaking of, I gotta go pick him up. Silver has plans so I'm taking Sammy for the weekend." Nat nodded.

"Did I tell you I hired her boyfriend?"

"Yeah, Silver told me about him. Dixon, right?"

"Yup, that's the kid. He's great too. Reminds me of the old gang…Actually, Brenda invited me to one of her plays in London in a few months, so I think I'll be taking a vacation down to England for a week or so."

"Who else is invited?"

"The whole gang as far as I was told," he said as he began to wipe the counters. Dylan carefully sipped his coffee.

"Well the whole gang minus one then."

"You didn't get one?" Nat asked with surprise. Dylan shook his head.

"Nope, guess I'm not as important anymore."

"Dylan, I'm not saying that you didn't deserve an invite, but, you two don't exactly have a great history right about now."

"Well," he said standing up, "It's getting late and I really gotta go pick up Sammy. Silver's going to kill me if I don't rid her of her nephew in the next five minutes. Oh and Nat, thanks for the info. I might just be heading down to London around that same time," he said smartly before disappearing into the sunny street.


	5. To Be or Not to Be

To Be or Not to Be

"Em, are you sure you want to do this? It's a lot of work and it's not something you can take lightly. Charlie's a nice guy but this is an expensive business and if you're going to do this, you have to serious about it," Brenda said later that night as the two sat on the sofa.

"Mom, of course I'm serious about it. I loved being up there and performing like that. It was awesome!" Brenda laughed. She remembered feeling just like that when she was her daughter's age in Romeo and Juliet.

"So you want me to tell Charlie this?"

"Yes!" Emma nearly shouted. Brenda laughed again.

"Okay, I'll tell him but you have to make sure you keep your grades up and remember, school comes first, I don't care what Charlie has to say."

"I cross my heart and hope to die," Emma replied with a smile on her face.

"Okay, well off to bed my little one. It's getting late and we have a whole day of rehearsing tomorrow." Emma nodded and kissed her mother on the cheek before bouncing off to her room for the night. Brenda smiled and began to read her scripts when a quiet came at the door.

She walked over and opened the door, smiling at the person on the other side.

"Jason, hey," she said giving him an intimate hug. When the two broke apart, he immediately reached in for a kiss but Brenda resisted. "Not now, my daughter's sleeping." Jason gave her a puzzled look.

"Well wouldn't that be a perfect time?" She shook her head.

"Of course not! If Emme were to wake up and find us together there would be hell to pay." Jason sighed. "Hey, you can come in, but as a friend."

"Fine," he replied, pulling up a seat on the sofa. "Hey, why does she know about us yet? I thought we were going to take this as a serious relationship." Brenda let out a deep breath.

"Jason, it's just really complicated. I'm not sure how she would take it…"

"Well obviously you and her dad are split up so what's the problem? Did you just get divorced?" Brenda shook her head.

"Jason, she doesn't have a Dad or at least, she doesn't know him and I don't want her to. There's a long complicated history and I said farewell before I even found out I was pregnant with her." Jason nodded slowly.

"So you never told him about her?" Brenda shook her head as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey," he said softly wiping her tear.

"No Jason. God I'm a failure as a mother. I'm raising my child without a father and I haven't even taken the initiative to talk to her father. I kept telling myself I would but I just…I couldn't and the years passed by and I told myself it didn't matter anymore," Brenda said before breaking down into tears.

"Hey, shhhh," Jason said, pulling her into his arms and holding her. He gently stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head as she sulked in his arms. When she looked up, she was met by a kiss from Jason again but this time she didn't resist; she indulged.

But as badly as Jason wanted her, he was a gentleman and all he saw as himself taking advantage of such a beautiful women. He stopped and Brenda looked up at him, puzzled.

"I thought you wanted this," she said quietly. He held her head in his heads and smiled.

"I do, but not like this. We need to talk to your daughter first, just like you said. Brenda, I'm falling for you pretty hard and that means that I care about you and everything around you which includes Emma. How about I go home and you talk to your daughter tomorrow. Let me know what she says and then we can take it from there." She nodded.

"That's a good idea but either way, she's going to have to like you." Jason laughed. He had the male lead in the play alongside Brenda and now that Emma was joining their cast, it was quite true; she'd HAVE to like him. Jason gently brushed his lips against hers and stood up.

"I'll see you later," he said before ducking out, his beautiful British accent ringing in clear.

"Bye," Brenda called out after he had shut the door behind him. She sighed. It was so much harder to date when you had kids!

"Dylan! You're late! Geez I told you I had plans and now Annie's probably gonna freak!" Erin "Silver" Silver exclaimed as Dylan walked through the door of Kelly's house.

"I know, I know. Look, I'm sorry but I had some things to take care of that were quite important," he said in his defense. Silver just glared at him but was interrupted by a small golden haired boy.

"Daddy!" the boy cried out.

"Hey buddy!" Dylan cried lifting Sammy up into his arms. Silver rolled her eyes and stomped off to get her things. He ruffled Sammy's hair and smiled. "How has pre-school been?"

"Dood," the nearly five year old stated. He had a bit of a speaking problem so many of his words came out incorrectly. Dylan chucked.

"Hey buddy, how about we go to the pit and get some food? Then we'll go back to Daddy's house okay?" Sammy nodded and followed his father as Dylan went off to pack an overnight bag for his son.

A few hours later, they were back at Dylan's house and Sammy was tucked in comfortably in his brand new bed that Dylan had bought him. Dylan kissed the top of his son's head and closed the door behind him as he ventured out to the living room.

He picked up the phone and dialed Kelly's cell phone number.

"Hey Kel," he said as she answered.

"Dylan!" Kelly Taylor, Sammy's mother and Dylan's ex-girlfriend exclaimed. "Silver told me that you were late again. Dylan, you have to take this seriously! If you're going to be late, let me know and I'll make sure I find someone that can stay for a little longer! Thanks to you, Silver's livid with me!" Dylan blushed slightly.

"I'm sorry Kel. I was honestly walking out the door when Nat mentioned something really important!" Kelly huffed on the other line.

"Oh so you were at the Peach Pit while neglecting your son?" Dylan sighed angrily.

"Kelly, look, I love you and I love Sammy but it really isn't any of your business what I do anymore!"

"To hell it isn't! Remember the whole nine months I spent carrying your son?" Kelly snapped. Dylan's line went silent and Kelly realized she'd hit a sore spot. "Look Dylan, I really don't care what you do but when it comes to our son, I have a right to know exactly what is going on. If you can't make one of the days then let me know so I don't have to crush Sammy's feelings when you don't show up. I already went through this as a kid and I don't want him to go through it to."

"I know Kel and I'm sorry. You're right, you do have a right to know and don't worry, Sammy was totally understandable. Kelly, I remember how it felt to be left in the dust by my parents and if it's the last thing I ever do, I'm not making our son go through that because of me." Kelly smiled.

"Good, now what was so important over at the Pit?" Dylan sighed. He knew she wasn't going to like this one.

"It was about Brenda. Nat brought up the fact that he had gotten invited to one of her plays in London and I guess I got pretty upset since I didn't receive an invite."

"Oh yeah, that play? I got one in the mail and so did Steve and Donna and everyone else. Oh Dylan, I'm sorry. Maybe she's just not at ease with you yet," Kelly suggested. Dylan shook his head sadly.

"Kel, it's been nearly 13 years, unless I severely raped her, I don't know what I could've done that was that bad. I loved her Kel and she just pushed me away."

"Dylan, maybe you should just go see her, go see the play with everyone. Maybe you'll find some answers." He nodded.

"Thanks Kel, I have Sammy home by noon on Sunday," he said before hanging up. Kelly smiled.

"No problem Dylan," she replied.


	6. A Star Is Born

A Star is Born

"Emme, that was fantastic!" Charlie exclaimed after Emma had finished her scene on stage. Emma smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks," she replied. Brenda was soon behind her daughter, wrapping her arms around her.

"You were great sweetie," she commented. Brenda kissed her sweetly. "I love you princess."

"I love you too Mom," she said, returning a kiss on the cheek. The two then went off to take their break and talk a little, mother to daughter.

"Em, the show's in 2 weeks, are you excited?" Brenda asked as she grabbed two bottles of water. Emma nodded excitedly.

"I can't wait!" she cried. Brenda smiled knowingly.

"I thought you'd say that. Well we have a dress rehearsal next week and then some small tweaking rehearsals and the show's every weekend for a month."

"I could SO get used to this!" Emma giggled. She absolutely adored the electricity she got from being in on stage and becoming a totally different person. It was already an exhilarating experience with just the crew watching but with a whole auditorium full of people, it was going to be over the top!

"Well, I invited a few old friends to come see us too," Brenda explained as they started walking back to the auditorium. Emma looked up with curiosity.

"The ones from LA?" she questioned. Brenda nodded.

"Yeah, we were all best friends in high school and most of them I still remained in contact. A few even know about you." Emma's eyes grew wide.

"Really?" she asked with excitement. Brenda nodded.

"My friends Donna, Andrea, Steve, David and even Nat know about you. They all have pictures and they think you are absolutely precious." Emma smiled about the compliment but it didn't last long as her face soon turned serious again.

"Mom, are any of them….my….father?" she asked shyly. Brenda came to a quick halt after hearing the question.

"Your….father?" Emma nodded and Brenda took a seat as did Emma.

"Mom, you don't talk about him and….I…I just thought he might be one of your friends that….that thinks I'm absolutely precious." A tear rolled down Brenda's cheek.

"I'm sure he would say that if he ever saw you," she said quietly.

"So he doesn't know about me?" Emma asked sadly. Brenda shook her head.

"Em, there's a lot you won't understand but I'm going to tell you it anyway because you deserve to know." Brenda took a painful silence. This wasn't going to be easy to explain to a young girl of not even twelve. "Emme, I didn't tell your dad about you because he hurt me really badly. I loved him a lot and I'm sure he'd be just as crazy about you as I am, but I couldn't risk it. Before you were born, your dad and I were very close. We were high school sweethearts but things changed and weren't so sturdy anymore. We broke up in high school and we'd basically been on and off again until I told him to go and never come back." Brenda brushed away a tear. It was so painful to live this again much less explain it to her daughter.

"Mommy, why did you tell him to go?" Emma asked, her voice small alike a five year old. Brenda looked at her daughter closely. The word 'Mommy' had thrown her off. Emma hadn't called her that since she was eight years old which pained her even more to be referred to as 'Mommy'.

"Sweetie, it's not easy to explain because, I don't even understand it. Your dad had a lot of inner demons. His childhood was very hard and he had a hard time opening up to people. I was the only person he REALLY ever opened to and that's why it hurt so much to see him go but he had to go. I was at a point in my life where I couldn't be fooling around anymore. I need a strong, serious relationship and Dyl- you father," Brenda stopped herself, "wasn't that guy. Every time he'd leave and come back, I would be so hurt and I didn't want him to do that to you so when I found out I was pregnant with you, I didn't tell him because I didn't want you to have to feel the pain that I had dealt with for years, over him." Emma stared at her for a moment, then hugged her as tightly as a girl her size and age possibly could.

"I love you Mommy," she said softly as the two held on to each other for dear life. When they let go, Brenda became completely transfixed with her daughter's beautiful face. It was so innocent and pure and…understanding. It seemed as though Emma had understood her perfectly and that was definitely a relief.

Just then, Jason walked by. Brenda smiled at the sight of him and so did Emma.

"Jason!" Emma squealed as Jason lifted the girl into his arms. Brenda watched with indulgence as his attractive six-pack shone through his white blouse. She didn't even seem to notice the fact that her daughter was currently in the arms of a man she was worried her daughter wouldn't like, until now.

"Jason, hi," Brenda said courteously, snapping out of her daze. He smiled that award winning smile of his.

"Hey Bren," he said warmly, placing Emma safely on the ground. He then turned his attention back to Emma.

"Listen kiddo, I gotta go. Matt needs me to run some lines with him, again," he said, rolling his eyes at the end. Emma giggled again.

"Bye Jay," she called as Jason bolted down the hall.

"So how are you and Jason so friendly?" Brenda asked as the two made their way back to the auditorium.

"I don't know, I have a few scenes with him and he's really nice. He says you're really pretty and talented." Brenda smiled in adoration of the man. He definitely had the sweetness down pact. "Mom, do you think you'd ever date him?"

"Date who?" she asked without paying much mind to the matter.

"Jason," Emma stated quite simply. A smile crept across Brenda's face.

"I don't know. I'd have to get to know him a little better." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Mom, that's a horrible excuse. You must already know him tons! You both have lead parts with nearly three quarters of all your scenes together!"

"Sweetie, how about you leave my dating life to me and you stick to being in charge of cleaning your bedroom." Emma just rolled her eyes at such an insane suggestion.

"Fine," she said stubbornly. Oh yes, she was definitely her mother's daughter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dylan awoke to find the sun shining brightly in his eyes. He quickly got up and shut the blinds and tried to go back to sleep but it was no use; he was awake and that was that. Instead, he ventured into the newspaper left on a nightstand. Boy were English people on top of things.

It had been a few months since Dylan had found out about Brenda's little play happening tonight and he had indeed taken Kelly's advice. He'd bought a ticket and headed off to London along with the rest of the gang. _Brenda isn't going to be too pleased about this one_, he thought mischievously.

Dylan was flipping through the pages when a certain headline caught his eye.

_**A Star Is Born!**_

_Young Emma McKay is definitely London's newest little star after her fantastic performance in 'A Love Story'. Though not even twelve years old, we can definitely see that this girl's got talent and I'm sure the rest of our English community will agree upon seeing her tonight at their opening show. Talent and beauty most definitely runs in the family. Her mother is none other than the beloved Brenda Walsh who will also be starring in the feature tonight. We all wish Emma luck with her future career._

Dylan stared to the floor blankly. He read the article again and again but nothing came of other than the fact that Brenda had a daughter; a nearly twelve year old daughter. The worst part of it was that this little girl shared his last name and he wasn't sure why. Yeah, it was possible that Brenda had met another McKay in London and had had his child but it just seemed so odd. Dylan had left Bren nearly thirteen years ago and adding another nine months for a pregnancy; this girl seemed quite possibly, his.

Dylan sighed loudly with frustration. None of this made any sense and even if it was his, it would be so unlike Brenda, NOT to tell him. He sighed again. The truth was definitely going to come out tonight and he would make darn sure of that.


	7. Truth

Truth

"Hey Emme!" Jason exclaimed, walking into her and Brenda's dressing room. He was already dressed in costume and make-up complete with his winning smile. Emma instantly jumped into his arms and smiled gleefully. "You ready?" She nodded.

"I can't wait!" Jason smiled at the girl's enthusiasm for the performance. Just then, Brenda walked out of the bathroom. She saw Jason and instantly smiled.

"Hey beautiful," Jason commented, walking over and greeting Brenda with a sweet kiss. Emma walked over and hugged them both. Over the past few weeks Brenda and Jason had been dating, the three had become alike a true family; the one Brenda had always dreamed of. Emma adored Jason and Jason adored Emma so her fears had become nonexistent and she sure was happy about that.

"Emma, c'mon. We need to get you dressed and Vicky will be here any minute to do your make-up," Brenda announced, breaking apart the family gathering. Emma nodded and quickly followed her mother to the washroom.

"I'll see you on stage!" Jason called before leaving. Brenda smiled.

"Bye, I love you!"

"I love you too," Jason replied as he shut the door behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dylan gave an usher his ticket and walked over to find his seat. He had conviently bought a ticket next to the rest of the gang so he found his seat right next to Nat. Nat smiled happily.

"You just couldn't stay away, could you?" he asked. Dylan shook his head.

"Not when questions still remain unanswered," he replied. Nat nodded although unsure of what he was talking about. The lights dimmed and the show began.

An older man walked on stage and smiled politely at everyone.

"Well this is sure a fabulous turnout," the man commented on the crowd sitting before him. Everyone began to clap and the man smiled while nodding before continuing. "Now this is quite a special feature we have for you tonight. We have our fantastic leads that all of London has seemed to enjoy immensely over the past years, Miss Brenda Walsh and Mr. Jason Cunningham starring for you tonight but we also have a new little starlet who happens to be related to greatness. Little Miss Emma McKay has joined the cast and must I say, she has done a fantastic job. We all love her immensely and I'm sure you will too as she steals the show. I now present: 'A Love Story'" he finished before walking off stage.

The theatre went into black out and a rose light filled the backdrop of the stage. A very beautiful woman walked on stage and the show began.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brenda!" the gang all called once the show had ended. A wide grin spread across Brenda's face as she caught up with the gang.

"I'm so happy you guys came!" she exclaimed, hugging everyone fiercely. Donna smiled.

"Yeah so am I. You never told us Emme would be starring!" Donna exclaimed. Brenda smiled in admiration of her daughter.

"I really didn't know until a few months ago and since then we've had such a crazy schedule, I didn't even think to call you guys to make sure you were coming!" The gang smiled.

"Well where is the little scene stealing princess anyway?" asked Steve. Suddenly Emma appeared behind Brenda.

"Hey baby," she said hugging her daughter with pride. The gang stared intently. They had all been sent pictures of her but they had never actually MET the girl. It was definitely worth the wait, however. Emma furrowed her eyebrows.

"David, Donna, Andrea, Steve and Nat," she said, pointing to each and everyone and naming their names accordingly. Brenda looked down at Emma with wide eyes.

"Em, how did you know that?" she asked with amazement. Emma shrugged.

"I didn't, I just kinda guessed with their personalities and all. I guess I'm just good at reading people."

"I guess so," Steve said slightly sarcastically but before the gang had anything else to say about the situation, a certain blue eyed stud stopped by, greeting Brenda with a kiss.

"Hi Jason," she said softly.

"Brenda!" Donna exclaimed. Jason looked up and immediately blushed.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to interrupt," he said in a polite British voice.

"Oh you weren't interrupting," Donna quickly said. Brenda rolled her eyes, catching her friend's hint.

"Guys, this is Jason Cunningham." Everyone flashed him a friendly smile.

"It's nice to meet you. You were absolutely fantastic in the play," Andrea commented, shaking Jason's hand.

"Yes, well thank-you but I think all the credit should be going to these two beautiful women," he replied, gesturing to Brenda and Emma. Emma giggled as Jason began to tickle her and Donna instantly got the picture.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry to break this up but I have to go talk to some people. I'll call you guys tomorrow and we'll all go out for something to eat and Nat, thanks for coming," Brenda said appreciatively. Nat smiled.

"No problem, sweetie. It's always a pleasure." Brenda smiled again then dashed off to find some people. It wasn't long after that that the gang left Emma with Jason and took off to their hotels. They had all promised to call and had told Emma that there would be dozens of flowers sent over the next few days. Of course Emma had no idea they were being serious about it!

Jason, being the great guy he was, had watched over Emma until he decided that she would be safe enough on her own for a few minutes.

"Em, I gotta go meet some people too. Your mom is probably around here somewhere anyway, but if you need me, I won't be far," he said before running off. Emma nodded and decided wandering would be the best way to entertain herself.

She was on her way to her dressing room when she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry," she said quickly gathering herself off the floor. The man just smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I'm Dylan and you must be Emma," he said extending his hand out. Emma gratefully shook his hand.

"Yeah, I'm Emma. Did you like the play?" she asked, grabbing a seat on a nearby chair. Dylan too took a seat and nodded.

"I did. I enjoyed it very much." Emma smiled and he watched as her eyes widened on something or better yet, someone.

"Grammy Iris!" Emma exclaimed, running up and wrapping the older woman in a hug. Iris smiled.

"Emme, you were great!" she said kissing the top of her granddaughter's head. Dylan turned around only to find his eyes going wide.

"Mom?" he asked with surprise. Iris's eyes, too, went wide upon the sight of her son.

"Dylan," she said, returning the surprisement. That was exactly the moment when Emma caught on.

"Dad," she said ever so softly. A great big tear welled up in the little girl's eyes and rolled down her cheek and that's when it hit Dylan; that was his little girl.


	8. And Consequences

…And Consequences

"Iris!" Brenda called upon seeing her. Iris smiled with uneasiness.

"Brenda, there's-"

"Where's Emma?" she asked, cutting Iris off completely.

"Oh she's over there but Brenda, there's something-"

"Okay," she smiled, cutting off Iris for a second time. Brenda instantly spotted her daughter with a man but all she could see was the man's back. Knowing how things would end, Iris followed Brenda closely. Suddenly the man turned around and Brenda went white. "Dylan," she said strongly.

"Hey Bren," he nearly whispered. Brenda closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Don't call me that," she replied angrily.

"Brenda, I-" Iris started for the third time and was again cut off by Brenda.

"Iris, take Emma home." Emma's eyes went wide with surprise.

"But Mom, I don't want to go. I found him! It's Dad!" Emma cried. Brenda turned to face her daughter.

"Emma, go with your grandmother. I will be home soon," she said in a deathly calm voice. Hearing that voice, Emma was off in seconds but paused for a moment to stare at her father. She wasn't sure when she'd ever see him again but she at least wanted a memory to hold on to. Iris quickly ushered her away and Brenda couldn't be any more thankful.

"Brenda, you were great up there," Dylan started.

"Cut the crap, Dylan. What the hell are you doing here?" she asked with anger.

"Well, to be honest, I heard that you invited everyone to your play and I realized I was the only one NOT to get an invite so I decided to invite myself although I definitely wasn't expecting to find her."

"Yeah, I bet not." Dylan glared at her.

"You know, I knew you could be selfish but I'm quite positive this is the worst thing you've ever done in means of selfishness."

"You're calling me selfish?" she asked with amazement. "And who the hell lay next to you for months wondering what the hell I did that was so damn wrong to have you tune me out completely. I think keeping her from you was the best thing I ever did," Brenda snapped.

"Oh yeah? And what about her? What about Emma? You didn't once think that maybe this little girl needs a father in her life?" Brenda rolled her eyes at his ignorance.

"You don't get it, do you? It was all for her. I love that little girl so much I can't even begin to explain it and I was never going to let you hurt her as much as you hurt me, Dylan. I wasn't sure if you were ready for a commitment; one you couldn't back out of. I didn't want my daughter to be crying because her father was too damn self-obsessed to think about her needs."

"Well, maybe you might have been right but I'm here now and I don't want to miss another twelve years of her life." Brenda sighed as a tear trickled down her face.

"I'm sorry Dylan, I just…I can't." Anger filled Dylan's face. What right did she have to make this decision? Emma was his to and if anything, he should have known what was going on the moment Brenda found out.

"Fine Brenda, if that's that way you want, you can have it but remember, you're messing with a very rich man here." Brenda glared at him.

"Dylan, are you threatening me?" she asked with disgust. A smug look washed over Dylan's face.

"Maybe. The thing is Bren, you have a hell of a lot more to lose over this. One simple paternity test and I have joint custody instantly. We can either settle this in court or we can settle this right now, right here." Brenda chuckled with disbelief.

"Oh yeah? And what are the courts going to think when I tell them how you were non-existent for the first twelve years of her life? What are they going to think then, Mr. McKay?" Dylan shook his head at her.

"They cannot put something I didn't know about, against me. Besides, I'm well off; I can give them something they NEVER refuse." Tears filled Brenda's eyes as she finally realized the situation for what it was. "Brenda, I leave in two days. I'll come back and you can tell me your final answer then. Just remember, you can't keep me from my daughter." With that, he turned and walked out, leaving a sulking Brenda Walsh as usual.


	9. The Love of Brenda Walsh

**Hey guys, sorry for the previous chapter being so short but here is a longer chapter which I'm hoping you'll all enjoy. Remember, your reviews are honestly what keep me motivated so the more I receive, the better chance you have of getting a finished story.**

The Love of Brenda Walsh

"Hey, hey," Jason said as Brenda melted into his embrace, her never ending tears dampening his jacket. Jason had found her shortly after the fiasco with Dylan. She was a wreck and he had finally started to understand the intense history between the two.

"Jason, he's gonna take her. He's gonna take my baby," she sulked. Jason stroked her hair sympathetically.

"Shhhh, he's not going to take anything, I'll make sure of that." Brenda glanced up and looked deeply into his eyes. They were so sincere and truthful. Of all the years she and Dylan had been together, she had never seen anything like that in his eyes. Maybe she and Dylan never truly were soul mates.

"Jason, what am I going to do? I can't lose her." Jason looked at her intently.

"Bren, he can't take her for good. What are you so worried about?" She sighed. He was such an amazing guy, but he truly did not know of the power Dylan McKay had acquired with his hefty fortune.

"Well, joint custody won't be so bad, I suppose, but Dylan McKay is a very rich man; he doesn't take 'no' for an answer. If he wants Emma, he'll get her."

"I thought you and his mother had a good relationship. She won't let her son do that to you." Brenda took a deep breath. It was true, Iris would definitely not let Dylan take Emma without putting up a fight but then again, since when did Dylan ever listen to anyone, especially his mother?

"I don't know. Iris will try her best to make sure he doesn't do anything overly drastic but, I don't know if I can stand to part from my little girl for even a few days. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me." Jason gave her a funny look.

"Well what about me?" he asked, pretending to be hurt. Brenda laughed and kissed him.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Jason." He smiled sweetly.

"Glad to be of service," he replied, softly kissing her. "Let's go home." Brenda nodded. Jason had moved in the minute they 'officially' started dating and Brenda couldn't have been happier.

"That's a good idea," she said following him out to the car.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom!" Emma cried as Brenda and Jason walked into the apartment. Brenda smiled weakly at her daughter.

"Hi honey," she said, pulling Emma in a tight embrace. She held her daughter for a moment then Emma pulled away and looked at her mother carefully.

"He's not a nice man, is he?" Emma asked.

"No, honey, he's not a bad man, he's just very…hard to understand, that's all," Brenda answered, stroking the girl's hair. Emma merely nodded. She didn't know her father very well but she knew he had hurt her mother very badly and that definitely didn't score high with Emma.

"Aunt Kel called," Emma said, hoping to ease the mood. Brenda perked up a bit.

"Yeah, what did she say?" Emma shrugged.

"Just that she wished she could make it and that she sent flowers," she replied, pointing a finger at the flowers resting on the table. Brenda smiled and wiped away a tear forming in her eye. "Mom, is he going to take me?" Emma asked with worry. Brenda sighed. There was no use hiding it from her.

"I don't know, sweetie. I really don't," she replied, holding her daughter close as tears trickled down her face.

"Emma, your milk is in the kitchen!" Iris called, walking out of the kitchen. A surprised look washed over her face as she realized Brenda and Jason had arrived home. "Brenda, I didn't even hear you two come in," she said, greeting her and Jason.

Brenda let go of Emma and wiped her tears.

"Sorry, um, Em, why don't you go drink your milk and get ready for bed?" she said to her daughter. Emma nodded and wandered off to the kitchen realizing the adults needed to talk. The three then took a seat on the sofa.

"What happened?" Iris asked gently. Brenda sighed.

"Well he wanted to see her again, I said 'no' and he threatened to take her, legally," she replied, keep the emotion from her voice. Iris looked at her sadly.

"Brenda, you know he won't take her." Brenda looked at Iris intently.

"Do I? I haven't seen this guy in over thirteen years, how do I know anything about him anymore?" Iris rested a hand on Brenda's shoulder.

"You're just going to have to trust him."

"How can you say that? This is my daughter we're talking about and I'm not about to just trust some guy who I haven't seen in thirteen years with the fate of the most precious gift I have ever been given," Brenda cried, obviously outraged by Iris's comment.

"Brenda, I didn't mean it like that. I meant that you have to trust yourself with the fact that you would never let him take her."

"I already know that, but his bank account has more zeros than mine and I'm sure a judge would have no problem in handing her over to him if it meant a cheque in return." Iris sighed and stood up.

"Well, I should be going. I imagine Dylan has already left me countless angry messages. Give Emma my love," she said, hugging Brenda tightly. She smiled and gave Jason a pat on the shoulder. "Be good to her," she said quietly so only he could hear her. Jason smiled at the older woman and nodded.

"I will," he replied as Iris walked herself out of the apartment. Brenda then let out a lengthy sigh and snuggled into Jason's chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What am I going to do?" she asked. He gently kissed the top of her head.

"I don't know, Bren. I love that girl like my own but I'm not her father and you know that as well as I do. She needs her father, Bren and I don't know this guy but I'm sure he's not the kind of guy that would harm a child."

"Maybe not physically."

"Hey," he said, turning her around to face him. "What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm just worried he'll leave her…like he left me. I mean, at least when he left me, I could handle it. I'd been through it before and I understood how messed up he was but how will a twelve year be able to cope with that? Especially when she doesn't even know him."

"I really don't know, babe, but I do know that Emma is a smart girl and if it does happen, she'll deal with it and guess what, if good ol' Dylan McKay isn't there to take her to the father daughter dance, I will be more than happy to accompany her." Brenda smiled and reached up and kissed him.

"I love you," she said suddenly. Jason paused. He had fallen in love with her a long time ago and he could have told her that at any moment but to finally hear it from her, it was like his heart had stopped.

"I love you too, Bren," he replied after a moment. She smiled and kissed him passionately. "Hey, I have an idea," Jason said, breaking apart for a moment.

"And what on earth would that be?" Brenda asked. He smiled.

"Well, how about tomorrow we take the whole day, from everyone. You, me and Emma. We can spend the entire day doing whatever she wants to do and then you and I can go out for an intimate dinner together." Brenda arched her eyebrows.

"Intimate?" Jason rolled his eyes and Brenda couldn't help but laugh. "That sounds great," she commented, cupping his face in her hands. "But I have an idea right now that requires some very intimate action." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up off the sofa.

"Now THAT is great idea," he said, making his way to their bedroom, hand in hand.


	10. I'll Always Be With You

**So, continuing with longer chapters, here is another installment. Just so you know there won't be B/D for a little while yet, I've decided to go with the Jason and Bren storyline for a little while. Although SERIOUSLY mushy and not much with B/D or B/J this is a VERY important chapter for the plot so stick with me here guys. Love ya! **

I'll Always Be With You

"Mom," Emma said the next morning, walking into Brenda and Jason's bedroom the next morning. She crawled on their bed in hopes of waking the two up faster. Brenda's eyes fluttered open and she smiled seeing her daughter staring back at her.

"Good morning sunshine," she replied, stretching a little.

"Morning, Mom have you forgotten about my dentist appointment? And look it's already seven-thirty! Ms. Roberts is going to kill me if I'm late again!" Emma cried. Brenda chuckled. If there was one thing that got on her daughter's nerves, it was being late for things, especially school.

"Well, Ms. Roberts is going to be mad today because you're not going to school." The young girl's eyes widened.

"Mom, is he coming to take me today? Am I going to America?" she asked with worry.

"No, no," Brenda assured her quickly. She had no idea her daughter was so worried about being taken away. "Em, he's not taking you. Today, you, me and Jason are just going to waste the day away doing anything your little heart desires." Emma's eyes gleamed with adoration.

"Does that mean Jason can make me chocolate chip pancakes today?" Brenda laughed.

"I'm sure if you ask him really nicely he will." Then, as if on cue, Jason awoke, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What's all this talk of Jason making his famous chocolate chip pancakes?" he asked. Emma smiled.

"Please," she pleaded and he couldn't help but smile.

"Well, if you weren't so adorable I'd definitely say no," he joked. She smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you. Oh and today, I want to go EVERYWHERE. Like the aquarium, the zoo, the museum-"

"Emma, we can't go EVERYWHERE, there are only so many hours in day," Brenda cried, cutting her daughter off before the list got any longer. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Fine, can you make pancakes now? Pleeeease."

"Alright, alright," Jason replied, pulling away the covers and making his way to the kitchen. Brenda smiled and lingered in bed for a few minutes longer when all of a sudden, a wave of nausea hit her, sending her running for the bathroom. _Great_, she though, _I'm getting the flu. Just what I need._ She washed up then went back to her room to lie down, hoping she'd feel a bit better.

Indeed, she felt better but it was as if she had never gotten sick. She shook her head and decided not to dwell on it as she had much bigger problems to dwell over. She walked into the kitchen and smiled, finding Emma helping Jason flip the pancakes, both her hands and his on the flipper. Emma giggled as the pancake they were flipping, landing on Jason's shirt.

"Hey, I thought you were supposed to cook the pancakes not wear them," Brenda commented, taking a seat at the table. Jason shot her a look, wiping the pancake off his shirt.

"Em, how about you set the table and I'll finish the rest," Jason suggested.

"Okay," she giggled, grabbing some plates from the cupboard and placing them on the table in an orderly fashion. Jason then placed a heaping plate of chocolate chip pancakes on the table and the little 'family' dug in.

"These are great!" Emma commented. Jason smiled.

"Well, you are definitely a great little cook." Emma smiled back.

"I know. Mom, do you like them?" she asked. Brenda nodded and quickly covered her mouth, running off to the bathroom again. Five minutes she walked back to the table receiving looks from both Emma and Jason.

"Honey, you alright?" Jason asked with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm probably just coming with something. Nothing to worry about," she replied, shrugging off their worry.

"Bren, seriously, we don't need to go if you're feeling sick." She rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, but, really, I'm fine and besides, we are going to have a fabulous day today." Jason nodded and went back to eating his pancakes but his concerns definitely didn't leave him.

An hour later, the three of them approached the aquarium.

"Alright Emme, lead the way," Jason said, as they entered the attraction. Within minutes, she was off running towards the shark exhibit with Brenda and Jason following, hand in hand. Emma was so fascinated by the sharks, she didn't even realize how far behind they were.

"You sure you're feeling okay?" Jason asked as they walked over to the shark exhibit. Brenda nodded.

"Jason, I'm fine. Seriously, I love you but, I'm fine and you need to stop worrying." He cocked his eyebrow.

"Uh, Bren, do you realize that you've just gotten sick twice for no reason at all? That is definitely something to worry about and you need to go to the doctor tomorrow." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, mom," she shot back, leaning into his shoulder as they met up with Emma. The rest of the day went quite well. They spent some time at the aquarium, then went to an afternoon play and finally, shopping.

"Bren, why don't you go get us a seat in the food court," Jason suggested once they had entered the mall. She nodded.

"Okay, where are you two going?" she asked.

"I had my watch taken in a few days ago and I just wanted to see if it's ready yet," he replied.

"And you need Emma with you to do that?" she asked, cocking her eyebrows with suspicion. He nodded.

"I most definitely do," he replied smartly. Brenda just rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll go get a table. I'm dying for curly fries anyway," she said before making her way to the food court. Jason and Emma faced each other.

"Since when does she like curly fries?" Emma shrugged.

"She definitely hated them last month when Doug brought them in during rehearsal," she replied. He shrugged.

"Odd. Anyway, I really need your help." Emma cocked an eyebrow but followed him none the less.

"A jewelry store?" she asked as they approached the store. He nodded and the two entered.

"Jason!" a woman cried once the two had entered. He smiled at the woman and Emma followed him over to the counter with curiousity.

"Charlotte, it's so great to see you again!" he exclaimed, giving her a warm hug as she slipped out from behind the counter. She smiled.

"Yes, it's great to see you too! I'll have you know the ring looks spectacular! Restored it myself and I'm sure you'll be satisfied," she replied, grabbing a small box from the back. When she opened the box for Jason to see, Emma's eyes instantly lit up.

"It's for Mom, isn't it?" she asked with certainty. He nodded.

"Yes, it is. It was my great grandmother's," she answered admirably. Emma investigated the ring. It was positively gorgeous. The band was white gold, glittering aimlessly in the light with a beautifully cut square diamond in the middle and two much smaller diamonds of the same cut on either side. It was magnificent and the best part, it had been in his family for generations.

"She'll love it," Emma said, interrupting him from his thoughts. He smiled.

"I sure hope so. Listen Em, I want you to know, no matter what happens, if things don't work out between me and your mom, if things don't work out with your dad, no matter what, I'll always be there. I'll always be with you." She looked at him intently.

"Promise, promise you'll never leave me…like my dad?" she asked. He nodded and held her closely.

"I cross my heart and hope to die." She sniffled a little. Emma had always had a hard time in school. She'd never really fit in and never really made friends with people but Jason made her feel special, he was like a best friend and he meant a lot to her even if her mother didn't feel the same about him. He was the closest thing to a father she'd ever had and she honestly didn't think her 'father' or rather Dylan McKay could do better than or even touch what Jason had given her.

"Hey, Jason, the other piece you ordered a few weeks ago is ready if you want to pick it up," Charlotte stated, holding out another black velvet box.

"Thanks Charlotte," he said, taking the box from her and opening it. Inside was a gold heart shaped locket. He took it out of the box and carefully fastened it around her neck. Emma opened the locket and smiled. It was a picture of Emma and Jason during a day when it had been just the two of them; just laughing and having a great time. She smiled at the inscription which read _I'll always be with you_.

"Thank you Jason," she said, after closing the locket and hugging him fiercely.

"Hey, what do say we go find your mom? I'm sure she's going insane by now," he suggested. Emma nodded and Jason carefully placed the box containing the ring in his pocket and followed the young girl out of the store.


	11. Love At First Sight

**OMG I can't believe how many people are not agreeing with Jason LOL. Totally understandable all you B/D fans but stick with me, it WILL happen. A very big Dylan chapter is in the near future along with Kelly as Brenda has something she needs to work out with her. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews guys! Luv ya!**

Love At First Sight

"Bren, you look great," Jason commented later that evening as the two were getting ready to go out for dinner together.

"Thank-you," she replied, giving him a sweet peck on the lips. "Em, are you going to be alright here for a while?"

"Yup, Grammy Iris is going to be here soon so I'll be fine," Emma replied, switching on the television to her favourite show. Brenda nodded and kissed the top of Emma's head.

"Okay, well, we'll be back later tonight and don't stay up too late, okay? You DO have to go to school tomorrow," she lectured. Emma nodded.

"I know, I know. Have a good time!" Brenda and Jason then closed the door behind them and made their way to the car.

Once arriving at the restaurant, the two grabbed a table and ordered some champagne.

"It feels so good to be out," Brenda commented, taking a sip of her champagne. Jason nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it sure does," he said nervously. "Hey, do you remember, the first time I took you out?" Brenda nodded.

"Of course, it was at the exact same restaurant."

"Yeah…" he replied trailing off. Brenda shot him a funny glance.

"Jason, is everything alright?" she asked. He took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I just thought this would be so easy and it's definitely not."

"What do you mean?" she asked slowly.

"Well, I may as well cut to the chase," he said, getting down on one knee. "Brenda, I have been in love with you from the moment I first laid eyes on you. You were so beautiful and confident, strong and talented; I just couldn't keep my eyes off you. Brenda Walsh, will you marry me?" he asked, pulling out the ring. Brenda's eyes went wide.

"I…uh…I," she flustered.

"It's okay, I understand. It's too fast. It's just when you said you loved me last night…I just thought…" Brenda rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course I'll marry you," she said genuinely. This time it was Jason's eyes going wide.

"Bren, I don't want to pressure you into doing anything you're not ready to do." She cupped his face in her hands.

"There's nothing I'd rather do than marry you," she said, leaning in and pecking him softly. He smiled and carefully placed the ring on her finger.

"It was my great grandmother's," he said after taking a seat at the table.

"It's beautiful, wow it must be nearly a hundred years old." He nodded.

"Actually over a hundred but yes, it's quite old. My mother gave it to me just before she died and told me to give it to the one woman who made my heart glow like a roaring fire." Brenda blushed slightly.

"I wish I could've met your parents," she said quietly.

"So do I, they would have loved you and Emma." Jason took a sip of his champagne. His parents had died almost three years ago and it killed him that they would never get to see him tie the knot, especially with such a beautiful woman.

"Hey, maybe you can take me to see them sometime," Brenda suggested, interrupting him from his thoughts.

"That's a good idea. I haven't been to see them in a while and what better occasion then to show off my new fiancée." Just then a waiter came by with their food. A wave of nausea instantly hit Brenda, sending her running off to the washroom, again. When she came back, Jason instantly shot her a look.

"I swear I'm going to the doctor tomorrow. I promise," she said, instantly catching on to what he was getting at.

"Fine," he said, satisfying himself with her response. The rest of the evening went quite well and when they got home, Emma nearly shrieked.

"Did you say yes?!" she cried. Brenda smiled.

"Of course, he's far too charming to say no," she joked. Emma beamed.

"So, when can I start calling you Dad?" she asked humorously. Jason chuckled.

"Whenever you want Em." She hugged them both.

"Sounds good Dad."

"Okay rug rat," Brenda said, "It's time for you to head to bed." Emma nodded obediently.

"Okay, but there are some messages on the machine for you," she replied before heading off to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Brenda walked over to the machine and hit 'play'.

"Hello, this message is for Brenda Walsh regarding procedure done a few months ago. An appointment has been made for 2 o'clock tomorrow and if cancelations are needed, please call the office as soon as possible. Thank you, bye," the voice of a secretary came. Jason eyed her suspiciously but didn't say anything as there were more messages to be heard.

"Hey, Bren, it's Kel. I've just been informed that the school will be closed for two weeks so guess who's coming to see you?! Sam and I will be there tomorrow night. Can't wait to see you and Em. Give her my love! Bye!" A grin filled Brenda's face.

"I'm guessing that's Kelly?" Jason asked, after the message had ended. She nodded.

"The one and only. She's a guidance counselor at the high school we both went to in Beverly Hills. I haven't seen her ages since there's a whole ocean separating us and she works non-stop ten months of the year. Oh Em will be so excited!"

"Well, I can't wait to meet her. Hey, do you want me to go with you to the appointment tomorrow? It sounds kinda serious," he asked with concern. She shook her head.

"No thanks, I think you better go to that audition. It's probably nothing and I'll be fine."

"Alright, but call me as soon as it's over."

"I promise," she replied, kissing him and yawning. "Now let's head to bed, I'm exhausted."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi, do you have an appointment?" the receptionist asked the next as Brenda walked up to the front desk. She nodded.

"Yes, I have a two o'clock appointment with Dr. Wyatt," she replied. The receptionist turned her attention to her computer for a moment then back to Brenda.

"Brenda Walsh I presume?" Brenda nodded and the woman smiled brightly.

"She'll be with you in a moment and must I say, your performance in the play Saturday night was absolutely magnificent," Brenda smiled politely. She understood how she was basically a celebrity in London at the moment, but after a while, it was definitely getting a little annoying how everyone seemed to think they knew you.

"Thank you, um, I'll just wait over here?" the woman nodded and Brenda took a seat on a chair closest to her. She grabbed a magazine and began to flip through it, surprised to find a shot of her and Jason together with a heading 'A little more than friendly?' She quickly closed the magazine, obviously outraged. It was ridiculous finding rumors about yourself simply because you were good at what you did. Before she had any more time to dwell on the situation, a woman in a white coat approached her.

"Ms. Walsh?" she asked. Brenda smiled.

"Dr. Wyatt, hi," she said, getting out of her seat and following the woman to another room where she took a seat.

"How are you feeling today Brenda?" the doctor asked once the two had sat down.

"Fine?"

"Great, well, I have some news for you that might be rather upsetting. It seems there were some complications with the procedure we did on you a few months ago."

"Complications?" Brenda asked with worry. The woman nodded.

"Yes, it seems that…"

"That what?" she asked impatiently. When she awoke this morning, she definitely wasn't expecting to be in this situation.

"I'm sorry Brenda, but it seems you're unable to have any more children." Brenda's mouth went dry, her throat choked up and she felt like she was going to be sick.

"You're sure about this?" she asked after a long pause. The doctor nodded sadly.

"I'm so sorry."

"Yeah…me too," she answered, making sure to keep the tears from her voice.

"Is there anyone you can call? A husband or boyfriend?" She ran her hands through her hair, feeling overwhelmed with the situation .

"Uh, no, thank you…I'll be fine. Actually, I came here for something else."

"Sure Brenda," the woman offered sympathetically.

"Well, I've been getting hit with this insane nausea for the past few days and it might just be the flu or something, but I'd really like to get it checked out." She nodded.

"Sure, we'll just take some blood tests and we'll find out for sure." Brenda nodded and followed the doctor to another room for some blood tests.

"Okay Brenda, we won't know the results for a few hours yet. Is there a mobile number I could contact you at or will you be home all day?"

"No, I have another number you can reach me at," she replied, giving the doctor the number.

"Great, I'll let you know in a few hours and we'll go from there."

"Alright, thanks," she said, walking out of the doctor office. As soon as she walked out the door, her cell phone lit up indicating an incoming call. She smiled seeing the call was from her twin brother, Brandon.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Bren, hey, it's me."

"Man, am I glad to hear from you," she said with relief.

"Bren, what's wrong?" he asked with brotherly concern.

"Uh well, nothing and everything."

"Well come meet me for lunch and tell me everything."

"Wait a sec, you're here? In London?"

"Yeah, that's kinda why I called your cell instead of the apartment."

"Great, I'll meet you at Bronc's," she said before hanging up and heading for the restaurant. Fifteen minutes later, she spotted Brandon and smiled.

"Hey Bren," Brandon said, enveloping his twin in a warm hug.

"Brandon, it's so good to see you," she replied, taking a seat across from him.

"You too, sis, whoa is that what I think it is?" he asked, referring to the diamond on her finger. She nodded.

"Yup, I'm getting married." He smiled.

"Bren, that's great! Is Em okay with it?" Brenda chuckled.

"Are you kidding? She might be more in love with him than I am," she joked.

"Well I'm really happy for you Bren. Now tell me what's been bothering you." She sighed loudly. There was so much that had happened since the last time she had talked to him.

"Well, Dylan met his daughter for the first time." Brandon's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"You finally told Dylan?" she shook her head.

"Nope, he found out for himself and when I told him I didn't want him to see her, he threatened me with his fortune." Rage filled Brandon's face. If there were two people in Brandon's life that you just didn't screw with, it was his sister and niece.

"Why didn't you call me? I would've taken the first flight to London and told him exactly how it is." Brenda chuckled. Even though they were twins, Brandon had always taken the older brother role and had always been protective of his 'little sister'

"You know, as much as I would have liked that, I don't think that would have been best. I mean I really brought this on myself. What was I thinking not telling him about her? Everything is just so messed up right now and Em's thrown right in the middle of it. It's all my fault." Brandon shook his head.

"No Bren, it's not. You waited for him to come back for you and fight for you and he never did. You owe him nothing and he owes you everything."

"I know, but I do owe Em a father."

"I think you've already got that covered," he said, glancing at the glittering ring.

"Yeah, right. That's a whole other story," she said sadly. Brandon placed his hand overtop hers.

"I've got time." She sighed. She was so fortunate to have a brother like him.

"Well, I went to the doctor this morning and it seems Emma will be my first and last child."

"You can't have any more kids?" he asked with surprise. She nodded sadly.

"Yeah, great timing hey. I just hope Jason's not too upset."

"That's his name?" she nodded.

"Yeah, how long are you in town?"

"A few days."

"Great, well you are definitely staying with us at the apartment and guess what, Kel and Sammy are coming in tonight." He smiled all too enthusiastically.

"Kelly? Is Sammy coming in to see his dad?" he asked. Brenda shot him a confused look.

"His dad?"

"Yeah, isn't Dylan still in town?" Anger burned in Brenda's eyes.

"Dylan's Sammy's dad?" Brandon nodded slowly.

"You didn't know?"

"No, I didn't." Suddenly her phone started to ring and she answered it, assuming it was the doctor's office. "Hello?" she answered.

"Brenda, hi, it's Dr. Wyatt. Listen you won't believe it, but we need you back right now. We've found the cause of your symptoms."

"Okay, I'll be there in about twenty minutes," she replied before hanging up and turning her attention back to her brother. "Listen Bran, I hate to cut this short but I really need to get back to the doctor's office. I'll call you as soon as I'm done and maybe you can come with me to pick up Emma from school."

"Sure, Bren, but hey, wouldn't it make more sense if I just come to the doctor's office with you? I'll wait outside if you want." She thought for a moment then nodded.

"Sure, let's go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brenda, so great to see you again," Dr. Wyatt said, shaking her and Brandon's hands.

"You too, uh this is my brother Brandon," Brenda replied, introducing her twin to the doctor. Dr. Wyatt smiled kindly.

"Nice to meet you." He smiled back.

"You too."

"Okay well, let's just cut to the chase. Your symptoms are completely normal so nothing to worry about although if the nausea gets too bad, I can give you something to tone it down a bit."

"Uh, my symptoms? What exactly do I have?" She smiled.

"Congratulations Brenda, you're eight weeks pregnant." Both Brenda and Brandon's eyes went wide.

"Bren, I thought you said you couldn't have any more kids," Brando clarified.

"Well, that was the diagnosis but it seems your future niece or nephew is quite the little miracle baby," the doctor clarified. Brenda was still stung with shock.

"H-how is this even possible?" she asked. Dr. Wyatt shrugged.

"We haven't a clue but you should really get in touch with your gynecologist in the next few weeks. Oh and one more thing, you really need to be extra careful with this pregnancy as it is very possible you won't get another one." She nodded.

"Thanks Doc," Brenda said, leaving the office with Brandon in tow.


	12. The Children of Dylan McKay

**Sorry for this chapter being rather delayed but it was really hard to write. Anyways here it is and thanks so much for your reviews, especially you Heather!**

The Children of Dylan McKay

"Uncle Bran!" Emma cried once Brenda and Brandon had arrived at Emma's school. Brandon hugged his niece tenderly.

"Hey squirt! How ya been?"

"Fantastic, I'm a star now," she stated primly. Brenda rolled her eyes.

"And yet she can't keep her room clean," she said sarcastically. Emma shot her a dirty look. "Okay, c'mon we have to go meet Aunt Kel and Sammy at the airport."

"Aunt Kel's here!?" Emma nearly shrieked. Brandon nodded.

"Yeah, but if we don't hurry she's going to be sitting there waiting."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" the nearly twelve year old cried, running off to her mother's car with her uncle and mother following.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Auntie Bwenda!" four year old Sammy called as the trio arrived at the airport. She ruffled his hair and instantly scooped him up in a loving hug.

"Hiya buddy! How's my boy been?"

"Dood," he answered. Brenda smiled. She couldn't believe in less than nine months, she'd have a new little bundle in her arms.

"Sammy, what did I say about running off? You could get lost!" Kelly lectured the little boy, whilst joining the group.

"Aunt Kel!" Emma shrieked. Kelly hugged Emma tightly.

"Oh my! Look how much you've grown! And now you're an actress? You are growing up way to fast!" Emma smiled.

"I can't help it!"

"I know sweetie. I heard you did a fantabulous job in the play." Kelly then noticed Brandon and gave him a friendly hug as well. "Long time, no see there stranger."

"Yeah, you too Kel. Beautiful little boy on your hands," he commented, eying Sammy. She smiled.

"Yeah, it's too bad Daddy isn't too committed to him. He tries but it's not enough." Brenda overheard a little bit of the conversation and the knowledge of Sammy's dad instantly came back to her.

"Oh that reminds me Kel, we really need to talk." A confused look filled the blond's face.

"Okay, hey can we get some take out or something? I'm starved and so is this little munchkin." Brenda looked at the little boy.

"Is my boy hungry?" she asked. He nodded.

"Can we have fish sticks?" he asked.

"I'm sure we can work that out. Here, hold Emme's hand, okay?" Sammy nodded and took hold of the older girl's hand. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Emme, are you a mooovie star now?" he asked with wonder. Emma laughed.

"Yup," she answered. Brenda rolled her eyes. The whole stardom thing seemed to be going all to her daughter's head. Just then, Kelly noticed Brenda's glittering ring.

"Brenda, oh my god! Is that what I think it is?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I just got engaged last night and he's very British."

"Oooh, I can't wait to meet him!" Kelly squealed and Brenda chuckled as they all piled into the car.

"Honey, I'm home!" Brenda called, walking into the apartment. Jason turned a corner and smiled, greeting her with a kiss.

"Hi beautiful. How did the appointment go?" he asked.

"Um, actually I have some news for you, but I'll tell you that later because we have company." Jason then watched the herd of people enter.

"You must be Brandon," he said, extending his hand out. Brandon shook it warmly.

"Yup and you must be the man who swept my sister off her feet."

"Well, I think that seems a fit title. Kelly, I presume?" Kelly smiled.

"Oh he is very British, hi, you must be Jason."

"Very British huh? Is that what my wonderful fiancée told you?" he asked, shaking the blond's hand. Brenda blushed. "And who's this little charmer down here?" Sammy ran over and hid between Brenda's legs.

"It's okay Sammy, this is your Uncle Jason and he's very nice." The young boy nodded but still seemed hesitant with Jason until Jason picked him up and tossed him in the air. Sammy giggled loudly and instantly took a liking to the man.

"Mommy, I like Uncle Jason," he said, after Jason placed him back on the floor. Kelly couldn't help but smile.

"So where's Silver? Doesn't she have a few weeks off as well?" Brenda asked.

"Yeah, but she decided to go with her boyfriend's family to Kansas for the break." Brenda smiled.

"That's nice, hey why don't we all go out for dinner and then come back here and worry about where on earth everyone will be sleeping tonight." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"That sounds great," Jason commented on the suggestion as they all made their back out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, that was great! Um, I have to use the ladies' room," Brenda commented after finishing her supper while eyeing Kelly across the table.

"Uh, yeah, me too," Kelly said, getting up from her seat as well. The two women then headed down the hallway to where the restrooms were located. "Okay, Bren, what on earth is this about?" Kelly asked once entering the restroom.

"Why didn't you tell me about Sammy's dad?" Brenda asked, her arms crossed over her chest. Kelly's eyes widened.

"H-how did you find out about that?"

"Brandon. Kel, why didn't you tell me? Didn't you think I had a right to know? Sammy is Emma's brother god dammit!" Kelly looked to the floor with shame. She had never expected Brenda to find out, especially not like this.

"Bren, I know I should've told you but after everything you went through with him, I just thought it would hurt you more."

"What hurt me more is the fact that you kept it from me. So, is Sammy really the result of a one night stand or is there more to the story here?" Brenda asked angrily with tears in her eyes. Kelly shook her head.

"No, it was a one night stand. Dylan and I were together for a little while after you two broke up but it didn't last long, as usual. When you called me and told me what had happened between you two, I felt horrible. I really did Bren."

"Then why did you get together with him again if you felt so horrible?"

"I don't know. We were both completely wasted and then it just…happened. He was such a mess before Sammy but he's cleaned himself up and he's such a great dad…Bren, I know the history between you two but you have to give him a chance, for Emma's sake." Brenda shook her head in frustration.

"Kel, do you even realize how messed up this is? Our children are both McKay's and they don't even know it and I don't know that I want them to know it. God, I just can't deal with this right now," Brenda said, running her hands through her hair and leaving Kelly in the restroom.


	13. What Now?

**Okay all you B/K fans, this chapter is for you guys and I know you all are getting frustrated with Sammy being Dylan's son but it's really going to work nicely. You guys are great and thanks for keeping so much faith in me. BTW for all you interested in me finishing my Charmed fics, I haven't finished them because I really haven't seen too much interest in the from my readers but hey, if you want me to finish them just PM me and I'd be happy to. Thanks guys luv ya!**

What Now?

Brenda awoke the next morning, her head spinning and her stomach flopping. She groaned in agony as recollection of the previous night's events returned to her.

"Bren? What's wrong?" Jason asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. She smiled weakly.

"Nothing." Jason arched his eyebrows instantly detecting a lie.

"Bren, you know you can't lie to me. What's wrong?" She sighed and cuddled into his open arms.

"I don't know. Everything's just so screwed up and I don't know what to do anymore."

"Dylan?" he asked knowingly. She nodded. "Bren, I thought you were going to talk to him."

"Well, it's not that easy especially after finding out what I now know."

"Which is?" She turned around and looked at him intently.

"That Emma isn't Dylan's only child. Emme has a brother."

"Are you serious? Do you know this kid?" Again, she nodded.

"Yeah, and he's sleeping in my daughter's bedroom." Jason's eyes went wide with shock.

"Sammy is Emma's brother?" Brenda quickly covered his mouth.

"Shhh, I don't want her to know!"

"Honey, you have to tell her. She has a brother and she doesn't even know it!" Jason exclaimed.

"Yeah well it might be two."

"Brenda, what are you talking about? Dylan has more children?" She shook her head and bit her lip nervously.

"No. I was referring to something else."

"Which would be?" Jason was now getting impatient.

"Um, sweetie, I'm…I'm…"

"You're?"

"Pregnant," Brenda finished nervously.

"What? We're having a baby? I'm going to be a father?" she nodded.

"Yeah I-"

"Oh Bren, this is fantastic!" he exclaimed, wrapping her in a tight, intimate hug.

"You mean that?" He nodded.

"Of course, how can I not be excited and happy? We're having a baby, Bren." She nodded in agreement though her face showed zero trace of emotion. "You're not happy about this are you?"

"No I…I'm just worried, that's all. My last pregnancy wasn't exactly the best time of my life," she replied sadly. Jason rubbed her shoulders soothingly.

"Hey, you know what? This time, it will be the best time of your life because guess what?"

"What?" she asked, looking up at him. He smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere. I will be right by your side for everything. Doctor appointments, morning sickness, and anytime you have a craving at four in the morning, I will be by your side to jump up and get some pickles and ice cream. Whatever you need, I'm your man. I believe that will be somewhere in our vows so I might as well start now right?" She grinned and hugged him tightly.

"I love you," she said, planting a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I love you two, Bren." He bent over and kissed her stomach. "And I love you too, little one." She snuggled back into his embrace and just stayed there, all her worries melting away.

"Mom I-" Emma said, opening the door and cutting herself off after seeing Brenda and Jason together. "I'll just leave." Brenda smiled and her daughter's politeness.

"It's okay, Em. Actually we have something to tell you," she said, smiling up at Jason.

"Oookay," Emma replied, grabbing a spot on the bed. Brenda took Emma's hands in hers.

"Emme, you're going to be a big sister."

"Again," Jason said under his breath just loud enough for Brenda to hear him. She elbowed him causing him to regain his silence.

"Wait, what?"

"We're having a baby, sweetie." Emma grinned and hugged her mother excitedly.

"Mom, that's great! I can't wait! Can I help paint the nursery? And we need to do a LOT of shopping and-" Brenda rested a hand on her shoulder causing her to stop.

"Emma, calm down. We have lots of time to figure all of that stuff out," Brenda chuckled.

"Fine, but Sammy's hungry and I think he could really use some of your famous pancakes, Jason." Jason laughed.

"Well if they're in such high demand, I guess I have no choice." Jason got up but turned back to face Brenda before walking out. "Should I make you some or do you want something else?"

"I'll have some. How can I pass them up?"

"Are you sure? You sure you can eat them?" he asked, referring to the episode the other day. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I'll be fine now go get the kids their breakfast," she said, shooing him out the door. She lied back on the bed but was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. The screen flashed 'Iris' and Brenda happily answered it. "Hey Iris."

"Not quite but nice try," a voice answered. Brenda's eyes widened, obviously alarmed.

"Dylan, what the hell are you doing with Iris's phone?" she asked angrily.

"Well, it's been a few days and you haven't contacted me so I figured I'd take my chances on contacting you and voila."

"I thought you'd left by now."

"Well, think again because I meant what I said and-"

"I know and I've thought some more about it and I think it's best that we meet in person," Brenda said, cutting him off.

"Uh sure," Dylan answered, obviously surprised. "I'm staying at the Palace. They have a nice little restaurant, why don't you meet me there and we can talk."

"Sounds fine. Bye." Brenda hit the off button on her phone and sighed, with realization of what she had just agreed to.

"Bren, your pancakes are ready!" Jason called, preventing Brenda from diving any deeper in her thoughts. She raised herself off the bed and sighed as a wave of nausea hit, sending her running for the bathroom. No matter how fantastic she knew Jason would be with this pregnancy, she definitely knew one thing could not be helped, morning sickness. She splashed her face and jumped as the door opened.

"Bren! Sorry, I didn't know you were in here. Hey are you alright? I heard you getting sick."

"Yeah…I'm fine," she answered, pushing past Kelly and heading off to the kitchen.

"Kel, it's going to take time," Brandon said, as if reading Kelly's thoughts exactly. She jumped.

"Brandon, I didn't know you were standing there." He smiled.

"Well, I wasn't really standing there. I was hoping to use the washroom myself." She nodded sadly and he rubbed her shoulders.

"Hey, listen. It's going to get better. Bren just has a lot to deal with right now and I don't think learning about Sammy's dad helped."

"I know, it's just hard. I don't mean to hurt her but I really thought it was best she didn't know."

"I believe you, I really do, Kel but you know my sister, she's an actress and this whole love triangle between the three of you has always been a tender subject. She'll get over it though. I promise." Kelly smiled weakly.

"Thanks Brandon. You know, I've always wondered what it would have been like if we would've worked out; if Sammy was yours and not Dylan's."

"I know, I think about it too. What it would be like to just start fresh." Kelly looked at him, a twinkle of hope in her eyes.

"Why can't we? Just start fresh." Brandon looked at her sadly.

"Fresh? Kel, haven't we tried this before? It never works out, there's just so much history-"

"Screw history! God, Brandon don't you get it? I still love you and I know you still feel the same about me." He looked to the floor and Kelly nodded sadly. "I guess not. Listen, Brandon, I-" Brandon grabbed her head, pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately, something he'd wanted to do for far too long.

"Fresh start. No secrets, no lies," he said, breaking the kiss and looking at her, carefully etching the moment into his head. He had filed away his feelings for her in hopes he wouldn't have to deal with them but the truth was, he was still in love with her and he did want a fresh start. He had wished Sammy was his and wanted to walk down the aisle with her again. This was his last shot at this and he was going to do it right.

"That sounds wonderful," Kelly said, kissing him again. She grabbed his hand and walked into the kitchen, hand in hand.


	14. Breakdown

**Woot! That feedback was great! Haha thanks for the reviews guys, they mean so much, great motivation for faster chapters! Well here's my next installment and I must admit the drama I've written in is quite insane but I'm sure you'll all like it. Before you all freak out, things will get better between Bren and Dylan very soon! XOXO**

Breakdown

"Brenda, hi," Dylan said warmly as Brenda took a seat at the table he had reserved.

"Hi," she replied stiffly.

"Listen, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior the other night. I know I had no right throwing money in your face. I was just so surprised and angry finding out that I had a daughter I didn't even know."

"And whose fault is that?" Brenda snapped.

"Excuse me? You TOLD me to leave!" Dylan snapped back. Brenda ran her fingers through her head.

"Stop it; this isn't what I came here for. The truth is, you're right. Emma does need a father and I think she has a right to know you. As much as I'd rather just cut you out of my life completely, I can't."

"Well I see you've already moved on," he said, referring to the glittering diamond on her finger, a slight bit of anger in his voice.

"My personal life is none of your business," Brenda snapped angrily.

"Well your personal life involves my daughter which _is_ my business."

"Look, Dylan, if you want this to work we need to set some ground rules. You don't ask Emma about anything pertaining to my life, for starters. You don't make any decisions when it comes to my parenting, you do not cancel any of the plans you have made with her and you do not make any contact with her that is not been okayed by me first."

"Jesus, Bren, you make me sound like a monster!" Dylan cried, outraged.

"Yeah well in my eyes, you are nothing short of a monster."

"What the hell did I do to you that was so damn bad?"

"Let's see, you left me to go screw with Kelly again. I think that was pretty damn bad."

"You told me to leave! It is none of your business what I did and you have no right to judge me!"

"What did you expect, Dylan? You come around every few weeks looking for a good fuck and then act like a total asshole!"

"I was going through a lot! I thought you of all people would have understood that! Jesus Christ, my wife had just died!"

"So I was really just the rebound, now I get it!" Brenda cried angrily. By this time, everyone in the restaurant had turned around upon hearing the loud argument.

"No, you were never my rebound! Why are you making me such a monster?!"

"Because, Dylan, you are a monster! You had a child with my best friend! The one you left me for, countless times!" Dylan went silent although the anger was still apparent.

"How did you find out about that?" he asked his voice deathly quiet.

"It doesn't matter how, the point is I know and don't you dare say a word to my daughter-"

"_Our_ daughter," Dylan corrected her angrily.

"I don't care. I don't want Emma to know the truth about Sammy. That is my decision with my parenting and you have no say in it therefore you SAY nothing to her about it. And any other secret children you have, you go through me before you start telling her anything."

"Fine, should I record all my conversations with her too?"

"If you wouldn't mind," Brenda shot back snottily.

"Well guess what Bren? I do mind and I won't be recording anything for you. I won't say anything about Sammy but if you found out, it's only a matter of time before she finds out and when she finds out that you knew about it beforehand and didn't tell her, guess who's going to have an angry teenager on their hands."

"I told you, you have NO say in how I parent my daughter. You can come by tomorrow afternoon at three. Here's the address and don't be late, that's one of our rules." And with that, Brenda stood up and tore out of the restaurant, heels clacking. Dylan sighed and glared at anybody with eyes still on him.

"What the hell are you looking at?!" he nearly shouted, chugging back his glass of wine and returning to his hotel suite.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bren! Where the hell were you?" Jason worriedly exclaimed as Brenda walked through the door wearing a tired look.

"Um, I was out. Where's Em?" she asked in a tired voice.

"She's in her room with Sammy. Brenda, where were you?"

"I was out, I told you. Now I need to talk to my daughter," she replied obviously annoyed. Jason nodded, trying to keep the hurt from his face as she pushed past him.

"Hey Mom," Emma smiled as Brenda entered her bedroom. Sammy was lying on the floor engrossed in a tiger puzzle.

"Look Auntie Bwen, I makin' a puzzle!" Sammy exclaimed. Brenda smiled.

"That's great sweetie. Hey can you do me a favour?" He nodded. "Can you go in the living room and ask Uncle Jay to put on some cartoons for you?"

"Otay!" he smiled happily running off. Emma looked at her mother with worry.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Brenda sighed and decided to cut to the chase. Emma was too old to be shielding the truth from anymore.

"Honey, I spoke with your father this afternoon."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, Em, you need a father and he is your father." Emma stared to the floor.

"What if I don't want him to be my father? Why can't Jason just be my dad?"

"Because, Em, he's not your dad! Dylan McKay is your father and you're going to see him tomorrow. End of story!" Brenda cried.

"But-" Emma objected.

"No buts, I'm your mother and I know what's best for you and you're going to see your father and you're going to call him dad!" Brenda yelled, running out of her daughter's room and into her own. She quickly shut and locked it behind her, letting herself fall to her knees in tears.

It was just too much. She couldn't deal with it anymore. With Dylan expecting her to allow him to just waltz into their lives like nothing had happened, with finding out the truth about Sammy's dad, with finding out that she was infertile, with finding out she was pregnant. It was just too much.

"Brenda?" asked a quiet voice. She sighed and swallowed her tears.

"Who is it?" she asked weakly.

"It's me," Brandon answered. She gently raised herself off the floor and wiped her tears.

"Just a minute," she replied, unlocking the bedroom door and allowing her twin to enter.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked gently.

"Yeah, just dandy."

"Listen, I uh, I heard you with Emma." She nodded.

"I'm sure everyone did. How is she?" she asked sincerely.

"She's pretty shaken up. She's never seen you like this Bren," he replied, taking a seat across from her on the bed.

"I know. I just…I _don't_ know."

"Don't know what?"

"Everything! I don't know how to deal with Kelly knowing what I know, I don't know how to deal with this pregnancy knowing what I know and I don't know how to deal with Dylan. It's just too much to deal with right now!" she cried. Brandon wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. Out of all the men his sister had dated, it seemed that Dylan McKay was the only one who could mess her up this bad. But it was so much worse this time and it killed him to see his twin like this.

"Bren, you should go talk to her. She doesn't understand." Brenda sniffled.

"I know."

"Hey, maybe you should take a load off. Go away for the weekend. Kel and I can hold the down the fort for a little while."

"I can't do that, Bran. There's so much to sort out."

"Brenda, you need to go. Being here and thinking about it is just stressing you out even more. You'll lose the baby if you don't go." She nodded.

"You're right. I should go talk to Em." She smiled at her brother. "Thanks Bran."

"Anytime sis," he replied as she exited her bedroom.

"Emme?" Brenda asked softly entering her daughter's bedroom.

"It's fine Mom, I'll call him 'Dad' and everything will be fine," Emma snapped angrily.

"Sweetie," Brenda said, placing a hand on Emma's shoulder. She rolled over, tears brewing in her eyes. "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snap, I really didn't."

"Then why did you do it?" She sighed.

"I don't know Emme. I'm just going through a lot right now and you have to understand that. Your father and I have a lot of history together which includes a lot of unresolved issues. It's just a lot to deal with." Emma nodded, forgivingly.

"He's really coming here tomorrow?" Brenda nodded.

"Yes."

"I look a lot like him." She nodded with a smile.

"I've noticed that since the day you were born," Brenda commented, gently stroking Emma's long hair lovingly.

"It was hard to raise me, wasn't it?" Again, Brenda nodded.

"Yeah it was but not because you were a hard kid to raise, believe me."

"It was because you were still in love with him and raising me without him was the harder part."

"Not to mention the insane resemblance," Brenda added, smiling gently.

"I love you, Mom," Emma said, finally realizing how rough her childhood had been for her mother.

"I love you too, Em. More than you'll ever know," Brenda replied, holding her daughter tightly as tears stained her eyes. The phone then rang but Brenda didn't pay any attention to it as she heard someone answer it. "Hey, what do you say we do something tomorrow? Just you and me," Brenda suggested. Emma smiled.

"Sounds like a plan."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello? Is Brenda Walsh available?" a voice asked as Jason picked up the phone.

"Um, who is this?" he asked.

"It's Dylan." Jason's eyes widened.

"Can you hold for a moment?"

"Sure." Jason smiled sarcastically and thought for a moment before picking the phone up again.

"Sorry about that, actually she's not in right now, can I take a message or a callback number?"

"Actually, just tell her to meet me at the Palace around eight. I need to talk to her." Jason nodded.

"Sure thing, goodbye Dylan." Jason hit the 'off' button on the phone and smiled. It definitely wouldn't be Brenda meeting Dylan tonight.


	15. Unexpected Visitors

**OMG sorry guys for this chapter being so short but I think it's better to have a short good chapter (not implying that it's great but whatever) then a long crappy chapter. I'll add the next chapter tomorrow. PROMISE! Thanks guys!!**

Unexpected Visitors

"Bren? That you?" Dylan asked as he heard the door of his hotel suite turn. Jason smiled sarcastically and walked up to face the man that had caused his family so much pain.

"Not quite, but good guess." Dylan gave him a funny look.

"Who the hell are you? Room service? I didn't order anything." Jason smiled again.

"Nope, wrong again." Dylan began to back away as Jason advanced towards him.

"Look, whatever bullshit you're trying to pull, I will call the cops."

"Trust me, I don't think you want to do that. You see I think we have some things to talk about."

"Things to talk about? Seriously buddy, who the hell are you? Do I know you?" Dylan asked. At this point he was seriously considering checking to see if any mental patients had escaped in the last little while.

"Yes, you see a certain woman whom I love very dearly, paid you a visit earlier." Dylan continued to back away as Jason continued to advance.

"B-Brenda?" he thought for a moment and finally when it hit him, his eyes lit up with wonder. "Ahhh, so you're her new fuck buddy."

"Fiancée actually but if you'd rather have it that way, then, yes, I'm Brenda's new fuck buddy," Jason spat. He couldn't believe the cockiness of this man. Dylan flinched a little and Jason smiled with satisfaction seeing that he had hit a nerve. "Yes, you could never do that, could you? Pop the question and all."

"That's none of your business," Dylan replied, eyeing the man angrily.

"Hmmm, but you see? It is because I'm going to be bound to this woman for life not to mention that adorable little girl who plans on calling me 'dad'"

"Trying to take my daughter from me?" Jason shook his head.

"Nah, I just really need to make a point." Dylan laughed.

"Oh really? And what would that be?" Dylan was still laughing. Jason shook his head while chuckling silently. He then grabbed Dylan and threw him against the wall violently. He grabbed his neck and pulled him up against the wall, making sure to keep a tight grip on Dylan's neck.

"Don't you dare fuck with my family. That little girl may be your daughter but you have no right to screw with an innocent twelve year old for your own narcissist reasons. And you can stop with all the secret visits between you and Brenda; I'm tired of watching her hurt because of you." He smiled at Dylan. "You know, I'm really not a violent person but when it comes to those two…I will KILL for them if I have to. Trust me McKay, this is your warning. Next time, when I leave, you won't be breathing. Let's not make a next time." Jason then violently released his grip, throwing Dylan to the floor with a loud thud, then letting himself out of the suite.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi honey, where were you?" Brenda asked gently as Jason walked through the door.

"Out," he replied, not making contact with her. Brenda stared to the floor. She knew he was only retaliating for her attitude earlier.

"Jay, can we talk?" He sighed and faced her.

"Fine." The two walked into their bedroom and closed the door behind them.

"Listen, Jay, I'm really sorry about earlier. I don't know what got into me. I just…I'd spoken with Dylan and things didn't go so well and all these hormones and…and-" Jason smiled and put a finger to her lips.

"It's okay. I understand; I should have been more understanding. I'm sorry," he replied, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly.

"I love you," she said, snuggling deep into his embrace.

"I love you too, Bren. Hey, have you made an appointment with the doctor yet?" She shook her head.

"No, not yet, I've just been so busy with everything and then Kelly and Brandon coming in." He nodded in agreement.

"Well why don't we make the appointment together?" She smiled and pecked him gently on the lips.

"Sounds good and by the way, Dylan's going to be coming by tomorrow to see Emme."

"Oh, uh great." Brenda, sensing his distress, shot him a look.

"You said I should talk to him about being in her life, didn't you?" He nodded quickly, not wanting to start an argument due to his new feelings for the man.

"Yeah, no it's great that you went and talked to him. No worries, listen I'm going to go and start dinner for everyone," he replied, abruptly leaving the room. Brenda sighed and lay back down on the bed. Something wasn't right but she was too tired and hormonal to bother with it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" Brenda answered the phone a few hours later.

"Uh, hey, Bren," Dylan answered awkwardly. She rolled her eyes angrily.

"What do you want Dylan?" Jason jumped upon hearing the name. He wasn't ashamed of confronting Dylan but he certainly didn't want him to spill the beans resulting in Brenda's hormones to be set off.

"Uh, actually I need to talk to your fiancée."

"Are you serious?" Brenda questioned with disbelief.

"Uh, yeah." Brenda turned her attention to Jason casuing him to worry.

"Uh, Bren? I can explain." She arched her eyebrows.

"What are you talking about? Whatever, he wants to talk to you." Jason retrieved the phone from Brenda.

"Who?"

"Dylan."

"Ah, okay, I'll be in the bedroom," he replied, quickly running off. Once he was sure the door was fastened tightly behind him, he picked up the phone. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk with you," Dylan answered calmly.

"Then talk."

"In person and it has to be before I meet Emma."

"It depends what it's regarding." Dylan sighed, obviously annoyed.

"Look, I don't mean any harm. If I did, I would have reported you by now and obviously you are not in handcuffs at the moment. Just please, meet me at my suite at noon. It's important." Jason heard the line go dead and turned off the phone. He wasn't quite sure what Dylan McKay had up his sleeve but he would definitely be there to find out.


	16. Don't Let Me Down

**OMFG guys I am SO SORRY for this update being so long since I did promise and all but honestly the site was down, as I'm sure many of you already know, and I couldn't update. Haha and it's so short I probably shouldn't have posted but what the hell! Well here it is and you guys can think what you want to think but I promise you, Jason is nothing other than a sweet, loving protagonist in this story. Thanks for your reviews guys. Woot! 100! Luv ya!**

Don't Let Me Down

"Dylan? You here?" Jason asked the next day. He had decided to come and see what was 'so important' that Dylan had to see him.

"Jason, hi. Why don't you sit down. Can I get you something to drink?" Dylan asked kindly as he turned the corner of his suite.

"Uh, no thanks," Jason replied, taking a seat on the sofa. Dylan poured himself a glass of water then joined Jason. "Okay, so what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Well I actually wanted to thank you."

"For?" Jason asked with disbelief. "I kind of assaulted you last night."

"Yeah, well I'm not so sure I enjoyed that as much but honestly, I need to thank you."

"For what?" he asked, getting annoyed.

"For being that man I was supposed to and should have been."

"Uh, you're welcome?" Jason wasn't sure what to say. He basically came with the intent to beat up the guy last night for hurting his family and now the guy was thanking him. No wonder he had a history of being confusing man to understand.

"You're a great role model for my daughter and you'll be a fantastic husband for Brenda. I know you'll protect them with your life and I could ask nothing more of you. I really wish I could be that man but I see now that I have screwed it up too many times. Keep them safe and don't let me down." Jason looked carefully at the sincerity in the man's eyes. All he saw was truth and that was all he needed.

"I won't, I promise." Dylan smiled.

"Thanks and, treat them well. You don't get a second chance quite like the first." He nodded.

"Alright Dylan. I'll see you later." Dylan smiled and watched him exit the suite. If he couldn't be there for them, he was going to make sure somebody would.


	17. Family Ties

**Well here is a nice long chapter to make up for my awfully short chapters. Don't worry guys, I will keep my word, it will be B/D eventually but really, just try and love Jason, as painful as it might be. Lots of Dylan to come and review! I was overjoyed to read all the reviews I've been getting! Thanks guys!**

Family Ties

"Mom, do I look okay?" Emma asked nervously. Brenda chuckled.

"Sweetie, you look fabulous in whatever you wear." Emma rolled her eyes.

"You're just saying that because you have to." Suddenly a knock at the door could be heard and Emma instantly went white. Brenda looked intently at her daughter.

"Honey, you have nothing to worry about. He already loves you more than you'll ever know." She nodded and followed her mother to the door. Dylan beamed as Brenda opened the door.

"Hey Bren, hi Emma." Brenda just nodded and allowed him to enter the apartment.

"Hi," Emma squeaked. She didn't know why she was so nervous around him. After all, he _was_ her father. Dylan eyed her carefully.

"You look a lot like me," he commented. She nodded.

"That's what Mom says." Brenda rose from her seat in the kitchen and grabbed her purse.

"Em, I'm going to go to the store to get a few things, will you be okay?" she asked lovingly. She didn't want to put Emma in an uncomfortable situation with someone she didn't really know even if he was her father. She looked at Dylan and smiled.

"I'll be fine, Mom," Brenda nodded and kissed the top of Emma's head.

"Okay sweetie, I'll be back in an hour," she replied, eyeing Dylan while saying the last part. She smiled reassuringly at Emma then shut the door behind her. Dylan exhaled loudly.

"Hey, what do you say we do a little Emma McKay 101? I want to hear everything I've missed over the past twelve years of your life." Emma smiled happily.

"Okay. Um, well I LOVE acting even though I haven't actually been doing it for too long, I love eating pizza, my favorite movie is 101 Dalmatians and I hate going to the dentist. Your turn." He smiled. She definitely wasn't shy anymore.

"Hmmm let's see. I too like pizza, I've been married before and I have a little dog named Beau." Emma smiled.

"You have a dog? I've always wanted one but we could never get one in the apartment."

"Well maybe I'll get you one that could live at my house with me." She smiled again.

"Okay."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nearly an hour Brenda walked down the hall of the apartment building later while hearing her daughter's laughter. She smiled. At this point she just knew she couldn't keep her from him and she honestly didn't want to. Dylan was her daughter's father and it was time he was given a chance to be that man.

"Hi Mom," Emma said happily as Brenda walked into the apartment.

"Hi sweetie, did you have a good time?" She nodded.

"Dylan said he would buy me a puppy." Brenda eyed Dylan wearing a slightly unhappy face.

"That's great Em but uh, where do you expect it to live?"

"At his house." Brenda smiled mischievously.

"Well in that case, why don't you get five?"

"Ha ha ha, very funny," Dylan commented on the conversation he had overheard. "Well, I'd better be going."

"Hey, Em can you please go do your homework?" Brenda asked, causing Dylan to wait a minute seeing she wanted to talk to him. Emma nodded obediently and headed off to her room. Dylan turned to face her.

"Something you want to talk to me about?" he asked. She nodded.

"Out there," she replied, leading him outside the apartment and closing the door behind her. Once outside the door, she inhaled deeply. Surrendering was never something that came easy to her but what came easy to her wasn't the issue, her daughter was.

"Alright, we're here. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, Dylan, I realize there are some issues between us and I realize that they are far from solved but at this point, I don't care. You are Emma's father and she needs you in her life. Look, Dylan I don't know how we're going to make this work because we honestly live in different continents but I want you to have regular visits with her; I want you to be in her life completely if you'll do it." Dylan grinned.

"You really mean this? After everything?" She nodded. "You know you have to tell her about Sammy then. There is no way we can make this work if she doesn't already know." Brenda nodded.

"I know. I suppose it was stupid of me to want to hide the truth from her but I was shocked and it honestly just complicated things so much more than they already were but it doesn't matter anymore. If it means you only come see her once a month , then I'm okay. If it means you buy a place here, then I'm okay with it. I just want you in her life, it's about time don't you think?" He chuckled.

"I completely and totally agree." She smiled weakly seeing that some of the anger and tenseness had disappeared between them.

"Okay, well why don't you go say goodbye and I'll call you in a few weeks; we'll set something up that will work for all of us." He nodded.

"Sounds good," he replied before walking off to say his goodbyes to his daughter. Emma heard his approaching footsteps and ran to meet him.

"Are you leaving?" she asked sadly. He nodded.

"Yes but hey, we'll see each other soon okay?"

"Okay, but don't make it too long." He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"I promise. Bye Emme," he said before walking out the door. Brenda sighed as Emma instantly fell into an unhappy state.

"Honey, he's going to come back." She looked at her mother in disbelief.

"No he's not. He left you how do you know he won't leave me?" Brenda sighed. She knew it would be hard for Emma to watch her father leave her all the time but she had no idea her little girl would be worried that he wouldn't come back.

"Oh sweetie, he's not going to leave you, I promise. If there is one thing your father doesn't do, it's make the same mistake twice." Emma just nodded. "Listen, Em, I have to tell you something."

"Okay," she answered hesitantly. Emma grabbed a seat on the sofa next to her mother.

"Em, there really is no other way to say it, Sammy is your brother."

"Sammy? As in Aunt Kel's Sammy?" Brenda nodded and watched as Emma's eyes grew ten times as wide. "So then, my dad is Sammy's dad?" Brenda just nodded.

"I haven't known about this for too long so please don't be mad at me for not telling you." Emma remained silent. It was a lot to take in for a young girl of her age.

"So if Sammy's my brother than what is Aunt Kel?"

"I have no idea," Brenda answered truthfully. Emma nodded again.

"Well what do I say to Sammy? Does he know?"

"I don't think so and wait for Aunt Kel to tell him."

"Okay, um, I going to go finish my homework."

"Okay honey," Brenda answered as Emma jumped off the sofa and headed for her bedroom. She sighed and smiled as Jason walked through the door.

"Hey beautiful," he said, leaning over and greeting her with a kiss. "Tired?" She nodded.

"I told Em."

"About Sammy?" he asked, pulling her into his arms. She nodded while snuggling deeper into his chest. "What did she say?"

"Not much. She was really shocked and I think she just wanted to be alone." Jason gently rubbed her shoulders.

"Don't worry she'll come around. She just needs time like you did." She nodded weakly.

"I sure hope so."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Bren! We're back!" Brandon called that evening, walking through the door with Kelly and Sammy by his side.

"Auntie Bwen!" Sammy called, running up and hugging Brenda tenderly.

"Hey buddy! Did you have fun with Mommy and Uncle Bran?" He nodded.

"Where's Emme?" he asked with wonder.

"She's in her room but you might want to-" It was too late. Sammy was already off and running before Brenda could even stop him. He opened Emma's bedroom door and ran in and to Brenda's surprise, Emma hugged his tightly. She smiled seeing the two together. "Em, you okay?" Emma nodded and continued to help Sammy with his puzzle leaving Brenda to join the adults in the other room.

"Everything alright Bren?" Kelly asked as Brenda joined them. She nodded.

"Uh yeah, but Kel, we really need to talk. I told Emma about Sammy." Kelly sighed. She really thought Brenda would have waited a little longer before spilling the beans.

"Is this a hint that I should tell Sammy?"

"I think it would be best."

"Okay, I'll tell him," Kelly said nodding her head.

"Thanks Kel, I really want to make things work for Emme's sake." Kelly smiled. She knew how hard it was for Brenda to wrap her head around everything that had happened over the past week.

"Well I'll do anything to help you out," Kelly said tenderly. Brenda smiled at her friend but her face instantly crumbled as she felt a wave of nausea hit her. "Bren you alright?" She nodded and darted for the bathroom. Kelly then looked to Jason.

"She's fine. Just a part of the process I guess."

"Process?" Kelly asked with wonder. Jason smiled as Brenda reappeared.

"Bren, you wanna tell her?"

"Tell her what?" she asked. Suddenly Kelly's eyes went wide.

"Wait a second, are you? Are you pregnant?"

"Guilty as charged," Brenda answered while smiling brightly, Jason's arm wrapped around her waist.

"Oh my god!" Kelly exclaimed. "Oh there's going to be a little baby again!"

"Yes, and a wedding. It's going to be a good year," Jason commented.

"I think we'll wait until after the baby thanks, I would like to look _good_ in my wedding dress," Brenda replied and Jason kissed her lovingly.

"You look fabulous in whatever you wear." Brenda smiled and kissed him back leaving Brandon and Kelly to admire the loving couple.

"Well, what's for supper guys? Why don't we go out again? My treat," Brandon offered. They all nodded in agreement as it seemed too hard to meet everyone's tastes cooking at home with such a big group. They grabbed the kids and out they went.


	18. In the Blink of An Eye

**Well I'm glad you all enjoyed the little feel good chapter there. I'm seeing some better feelings towards Jason which is definitely an improvement. I swear, I will keep my word and it will be B/D which isn't too long away. I'm just loving the reviews you guys are hitting me with so please, keep 'em coming! Luv ya!**

In the Blink of an Eye

"Emma! Hurry up!" A quite pregnant Brenda called four months later.

"I'm coming!" Emma called back, grabbing her bag and walking out her room. "Is he here yet?" Brenda shook her head.

"No but he'll be here in like five minutes and you haven't even had your breakfast yet!" Emma just rolled her eyes.

"Fine I'll have some cereal if that will get you to calm down." As if on cue, a knock at the door could be heard.

"What did I tell you?" Brenda said obviously annoyed. She answered the door and let Dylan in.

"Hey Em," Dylan said, lovingly hugging his daughter tenderly.

"Dylan, remember? She needs to be home for dinner because my parents are coming in and they'll be rather upset if she's not here." He nodded and smiled.

"Tell Jim and Cindy I said hello and don't worry, I'll have her back around four thirty so she can get ready to go see Grandpa and Grandma." She smiled and placed her hand on her swollen stomach.

"Thanks. Have a good time!" she called as Dylan and Emma headed out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jason, that was fantastic," Cindy commented later that night as they finished dinner. Jason smiled politely.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he replied, taking everyone's dishes.

"So Brenda, when's the wedding taking place?" Jim asked. Brenda swallowed her food then answered.

"Probably in two years maybe? We need time to plan and not to mention we'll have our hands full with the babies." Both Jim and Cindy's eyes widened.

"Babies? You're having twins?" Brenda nodded.

"Yeah, actually we just found out a little over a week ago. It's not all that surprising." Cindy beamed at her daughter.

"Oh sweetie, that's great! Now we'll have two new little grand babies to spoil." Jim smiled as well. This was definitely a pregnancy of his daughter's that he was happy about. Although he loved Emma with all his heart, it had always bothered him that Dylan was her father. Brenda smiled back at her parents then turned her attention to her daughter.

"Em, do you have your stuff ready? Your dad's going to be here pretty soon." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Yes Mom. It's not like you haven't been on my case all week to be packed and ready." Jim and Cindy carefully eyed the two.

"Dylan?" Jim asked with wonder. He had no idea that Dylan was now back in her life. She nodded.

"Yeah, Emma's going to spend spring break with him."

"Dylan is back?!" Jim screeched. Brenda glared at him.

"Em, why don't you go double check that you have everything."

"Fine," she said before bouncing off to her room. Brenda looked at her father.

"Yes, Dylan is back and he is in her life just as he should be. He's her father and he has a right to know his daughter and be with her. Jim sighed.

"I suppose that's your decision then."

"Thank you and I would prefer to keep it that way. No matter what opinion you two have with my parenting, she's still my daughter and I will do what I think is right and Dylan has really changed. He has two kids now; he better have changed."

"Two?" Jim screeched with disbelief.

"Yes Dad, Emma has a brother and please don't go into a lecture about how he was always wrong for me." Jim gulped back painfully.

"No, I will not. You are definitely old enough to figure out what is right for you and obviously you have," he replied, eyeing Jason. Brenda smiled back at her fiancée.

"Yes, I have," she replied, gently pecking him on the lips. Cindy smiled. It was nice to finally see her daughter settle down with someone as loving as Jason, not that she ever minded Dylan.

"Well, we better get going. Emme, we're leaving!" Jim called watching as his granddaughter came bustling in. She hugged her grandparents tightly.

"You have a good spring break with your dad, alright? And we'll be back in a few months to see the new additions," Jim said, addressing both Brenda and Emma.

"Sounds good, Dad. I really wish you guys could stay longer." Cindy smiled and hugged her daughter closely although it was quite hard considering how large Brenda's stomach was by now.

"Oh, don't worry. We'll be back quite soon," she said, eyeing her daughter's baby bump.

"Okay, well you guys have a good flight and Jay, don't forget to pick up some milk on the way home." He nodded and ducked out with her parents in tow. Ten minutes later, Dylan arrived. "Perfect timing," she replied, opening the door for him.

"I'm guessing I just missed Big Jim?" she nodded and he let out a breath of relief. "I had a feeling that reunion wouldn't have gone well if it had happened."

"You and me both. Emma, your dad's here!"

"Hi Dad," Emma replied, walking into the living room with her suitcase trailing behind her.

"Hey, Em," he replied. "Ready to go?" she nodded.

"Yup, I'm ready to catch that plane." Dylan smiled.

"Alright well we'd better get going then. I still have to check out of the hotel." Brenda wrapped Emma in a tight hug.

"You be good, okay?"

"Mom, I'll be fine," Emma replied, grabbing her jacket from the coat rack.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she's all in one piece." Brenda eyed Dylan carefully.

"You better. I love you, Emme."

"I love you too Mom. See you soon!" she called, closing the door carefully behind her. Jason walked in nearly twenty minutes later.

"Did they leave?" she nodded.

"Yup, and it'll be a week before I see her again. This is going to be harder then I thought."

"Well, on the bright side, we have the whole place to ourselves for the time being and you know what that means," Jason said devilishly. She smirked.

"You are one dirty little bird." He smiled and moved in closer and kissed her just in time to feel the babies kicking around inside Brenda's stomach.

"That feels amazing!" he exclaimed, feeling her stomach. She smiled.

"Well it's quite a different feeling in here."

"Hey, don't give Mommy any pain," he said softly while gently kissing her stomach. She rolled her eyes and switched on the TV just in time to catch a breaking news story. A plane departing for LA had just crashed not too far from the airport and the story was reporting the entire flight dead. Brenda's eyes went wide.

"Jay, do you remember what flight they were on?" she asked on the verge of tears. He shook his head.

"Why don't you call them? When did they leave?"

"Their flight left over twenty minutes ago," she said sadly, tears now welling up in her eyes. Jason became instantly solemn.

"Why don't we go to the airport? If anybody will know, they definitely will." She nodded and stood up but was unsuccessful and grabbed her stomach in pain. "Bren!" Jason cried.

"Oh god, my water just broke!" she cried, staring at the watery liquid on the floor.

"Okay, okay uh, we need to get you to the hospital." Brenda shook her head.

"No, this can't be happening. They'll be born premature!"

"Bren, we don't have any other choice! You're having the babies whether you want to or not." Tears streamed down her face. She was about to lose all three of her children and two of them weren't even born yet.

"Okay, let's go." Jason nodded and grabbed a bag that he had prepared for her months ago. She had originally found it completely insane of him to start packing so early but she now realized he had been extremely smart. He grabbed her hand and carefully led her out to the car, driving to the hospital as fast as humanly possible.


	19. The Hopes of Tomorrow

**Okay, well I'm sure many of you may hate me for this but hey, I'm not so heartless as to kill off innocent characters! LOL well we'll just have to see what's in the future and sorry for the cliffhanger but I just HAD to do it!!LUV YA and REVIEW!!**

The Hopes of Tomorrow

As soon as the two arrived at the hospital, Brenda was immediately wheeled to the maternity ward and checked out by a doctor who had some much less than happy news to share.

"Well, Ms. Walsh, twins being born premature is quite common but unfortunately this is a little too premature for them to be born without any complications. It's possible that they will come out just fine but there is also a possibility that they won't." Brenda looked at him, horrified.

"Well can't you do something? Make it stop or something so they'll have a few more months to develop?" He shook his head.

"I've given you something to slow down the process but there is nothing I can do for you. Your water has broken and you're already five centimeters dilated. In a few hours you'll be parents and unfortunately there's nothing else I can do for you." She nodded tearfully. "Just try and relax and hope for the best." And with that, he turned his heel and left the couple.

"Bren, they're going to be fine. You heard the doctor, many twins are born premature."

"Yes, I _heard_ the doctor and he also said this is too premature for them to be guaranteed a safe delivery! They could die if they're delivered now." Jason just stared solemnly. He knew she was right and it scared him to death. All they could do now was hope and pray they had a shot when they came.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seriously? How long do we have to wait?" Emma whined to Dylan. He had just come back after talking to a flight attendant supposed to be departing on their flight with them and she had said the flight wouldn't be leaving until early the next morning due to the plane crash.

"Emma, a flight just crashed and many people are dead. You're going to have to be patient. Do you want something to eat?" She sighed.

"Okay, can I have some ice cream? You said we're going to be waiting for a while, right?" He nodded and walked off to fetch her some ice cream.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Brenda, you're fully dilated and it's time to push," the doctor said a few hours later. She shook her head.

"No, I'm not delivering these babies until it's time. They're too young to be separated from me!" The doctor sighed.

"Look, Ms. Walsh, either you deliver them now and we deal with whatever happens or they die in the womb and you deliver them without a pulse. There's not much we can do at this point. You're already considered a high risk pregnancy as it is." Jason squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Bren, you gotta do this. They're going to be fine, I know it." She looked in his eyes and sighed. He was as calm as ever and it killed her that he could remain so calm in a crisis like this.

"Okay, let's do this," she said, forwarding her attention to the doctor.

Within minutes of hard, painful pushing, the doctor pulled a beautiful baby boy from between her legs. He seemed to be a normal size which was rather odd for preemies. None the less, the nurses took the baby and rushed him off to be checked out in the intensive care ward.

"Alright, Brenda, one more. That was great." She nodded and regained her strength to push the next one out.

Almost twenty minutes later, the doctor pulled out a very small baby girl. He quickly handed the little girl over to a nurse with a concerned look. Tears streamed down Brenda's face as she watched her children be taken away, not knowing whether or not they were okay. Jason gently kissed her forehead.

"You did great, honey." She wiped her eyes and rolled over.

"No, I didn't. I failed all of my children."

"Bren," Jason said gently. She shook her head and faced the other direction.

"I'm just going to go to sleep. I'm tired," she said, tears still streaming down her face. He nodded and sadly kissed her cheek.

"They'll be fine," he whispered before leaving the room to get a coffee.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shit!" Dylan cried, turning his phone on and reading a text Jason had sent him. Emma glared at him for his use of foul language. He looked at her knowingly. "Sorry, Em, but we really gotta go."

"What? Why? What happened?" she asked as she was being pulled along by her father.

"It's your mom. We have to get to the hospital," he replied, calling for a cab once they were out of the airport.

"The hospital? What happened?" she asked again.

"Just c'mon!" he said, pulling her into the cab and telling the driver to head for the hospital as soon as possible. He didn't mean to be rough with her but it really was urgent and explaining would just slow him down. "You'll see," he said softly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jason?" Doctor Byrds asked twenty minutes after Brenda had given birth to the little girl. He looked up.

"How are they?" Dr. Byrds smiled.

"Your little boy is doing fantastic. Never would have known he was a preemie but your daughter isn't doing so well. She's barely four pounds and right now, she's not breathing on her own." Jason nodded sadly.

"How big is my son?"

"Six and a half pounds. He's perfect and we can wheel him in now if you'd like."

"I think that would be great. Brenda really needs to see one of her little ones right now." The doctor nodded and walked off to fetch the baby boy. "Bren?" Jason asked gently as he took a seat in the chair next to her bed. Her eyelids opened slightly.

"What's going on?" she asked. He beamed.

"He's fine."

"Who?" He smiled again and pulled her hand in his.

"Our little boy. They said he's doing great and they're going to wheel him in here." For the first time since dinner, a smile spread across her face.

"He's okay? My baby boy is okay?" Jason nodded and smiled as he watched the nurse bring in a sleeping bundle. Tears streamed down Brenda's cheeks as the nurse carefully placed him in her arms. "Hi honey, I'm your mommy," she whispered adoringly. Jason smiled at the baby. He couldn't believe he could have made something so beautiful and pure.

"You want to hold him?" Brenda asked quietly. Jason nodded and took the baby, carefully resting him in his own arms. He brushed a finger over the baby's cheek and smiled as the newborn's eyes opened slightly.

"You're a natural with him," Brenda commented. Jason leaned over and kissed her.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome but hey, it was a two person job," she replied laughing slightly. "What should we name him?" Jason looked at the little guy and smiled.

"Colin. Colin James, after your dad."

"Mmm, I like it but who is 'Colin' after?"

"Mr. Collins was the one teacher of mine who really encouraged me to go for it and pursue my dream. He was an amazing man, completely inspirational and I hope this little guy will wear his name proud." She grinned.

"That's beautiful honey. He's going to grow up to be a great man just like his daddy although I think he may be a bit more mischievous out of the two. Speaking of which, how is our little girl doing?" Jason remained quiet. "It's okay Jay, I know at least one of them is doing okay, you can tell me the truth."

"Okay, well they don't know. She's small, really small and she can't breathe on her own yet. Maybe we should have Colin in there with her, to keep her company. I've heard so many stories of premature twins somehow making it just by being with each other."

"Mom!" Emma called, interrupting Jason all together. Brenda's eyes widened seeing her daughter in the flesh. She hugged her tighter then she had ever remembered hugging her daughter.

"Oh god, I thought you were on that plane!" Emma shook her head sensing the panic in her mother's voice

"I'm fine. Dad just got your text and raced over here after our flight was cancelled. Is that my brother?" she asked, pointing to the little bundle in Jason's arms. Brenda nodded.

"Yes, that's Colin, your little brother." Emma smiled.

"He's so cute! Can I hold him?" Jason nodded and gently placed the baby in Emma's arms, making sure she had a good hold on the little guy. She looked at him. "Colin. I like it."

"That's good because you're going to have to call him that for the rest of your life."

"Well, no complaints here. Can you take him? He's kinda heavy." Emma asked handing him off to his father. Jason then placed Colin back in the hospital bed and walked off to talk to the nurse about putting the twins together in the same bed.

"Come here," Brenda said as Emma sat on the bed next to her mother. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I won't, at least not intentionally. Where's the other one?"

"She's not doing so hot. She's really small and she can't breathe on her own yet," Brenda replied with a great deal of sadness attached to her voice.

"Can I see her?"

"I don't know sweetie. I haven't even seen her yet." A tear trickled down Brenda's cheek at the sound of her own words. She hadn't even held her daughter yet and she was quite positive it may not ever be possible.

"Mom, she's going to be fine. She has her big brother to protect her now. She'll be fine." She wiped her mother's tears and snuggled next to her. Brenda held her close, happy to have her near her and alive. As she drifted off, her thoughts remained solely on her twins, hoping like hell they would be okay.


	20. Happiness Doesn't Last Forever

**Hey, here is a very long awaited update! Sorry guys I was kinda lost for this specific chapter and sorry for it being so short but I'm sure the evil cliff hanger will keep you wanting more. Thanks for your patience guys!**

Happiness Doesn't Last Forever

"Elaina Grace!" Brenda called sternly, five years later. The young girl turned to face her mother, hearing her full name used. Her long blonde hair swayed back and forth as she walked towards her mother, her breath become raspier with every step. Brenda quickly pulled out a puffer and administered it to her daughter as Elaina approached. "Better?" Elaina nodded. The poor little girl had terrible asthma.

"Uh huh."

"Good. Now hold Mommy's hand. You're going to get lost in the swarms of teenagers." Elaina nodded obediently, leaning against Brenda's leg tiredly. Brenda then spotted Jason, Colin by his side. She smiled. The whole family was attending Emma's graduation ceremonies and it seemed that in the last two hours, they had lost each nearly five times. Finally the grads took their seats and the Principal came up and said her speech then moving on to present each grad with their certificate. Brenda stood up and snapped several pictures as Emma walked up to the podium and gingerly accepted her certificate, pausing to smile for her mother.

The rest of the ceremony went quite swiftly until half way through. A young man who had been sitting the audience the entire time stood up and everyone's eyes went wide as they watched him pull out a shotgun and aim it at the principal who looked highly concerned.

Jason, realizing what was about to happen, quickly bulldozed the principal out of the way, causing the bullet to just miss the woman. Unfortunately, it hit the person right next to her, Jason. Brenda screamed and horror and the boy shared the same look. He had obviously meant that bullet for the principal and the principal only. He tried to run but two men had tied him down as soon as he had taken off.

Emma jumped off the stage and took the twins' hands, knowing her mother wouldn't want them to see their father like this. Elaina took her sister's hand with no trouble at all but Colin simply wouldn't budge. He seemed to be paralyzed at the site of his father in such a state.

"Colin, c'mon. Daddy's going to be okay!" Emma pleaded. Colin shook his head and ran towards Jason.

"Daddy!" he screamed. Brenda shot Emma pleading look and Emma realized he needed to be removed from the scene STAT. She scooped the boy up into her arms and ran off with Elaina's hand in hers. Colin was still kicking and screaming for Jason but Emma didn't care.

"B-Bren," Jason started, his voice becoming very weak. "D-Don't let them f-forget me," he sputtered.

"Jason, stop it you're going to fine," she said fiercely even though she knew he wasn't.

"T-Tell Emme I'm p-proud of her and tell the t-twins I'm sorry f-for not being around l-long enough." She looked at him, tears streaming down her face and he stared up at her, nothing but pure love in his eyes. "I love you Bren," he said with his last breath. As she felt his body go completely numb, she went numb herself, breaking down into hysterical tears. The paramedics arrived minutes later and did their best to revive him but it was no use, he was gone.

She leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips, knowing it would be the last time she would ever feel those lips against her own lips.

"I love you too," Brenda whispered, watching as the paramedics carefully transported him into a body bag and drove away. She turned away and allowed Iris, who had also turned up for Emma's grad, to drive her home. The drive was silent and Brenda was glad Iris didn't press because she really didn't want to deal with it. She didn't want the depressing looks of sympathy, she didn't want phone calls, she didn't want cards and she didn't want to have to deal with the funeral she knew she would have to deal with.

As Iris pulled up to the house Brenda and Jason had purchased shortly after the twins' birth, Brenda just gave Iris a look of gratitude.

"I'll be at the hotel if you need anything and tell Emme I'm proud of her." Brenda nodded.

"Thanks, I'll tell her and don't worry, I just need to be with the kids right now." Iris nodded and hugged her tightly, causing tears to fall from Brenda's eyes.

"It's going to be okay," she said before letting Brenda go. Brenda nodded and walked up to the house, closing the door behind her as she entered. She walked into the living room and hugged little Elaina dearly..

"Is Daddy not coming back?" she asked. Brenda shook her head, tears forming in her eyes.

"No sweetie, Daddy's not coming back." Brenda pulled Elaina in close and sniffled, raising her head as Emma entered the room.

"He's gone, isn't he?" she asked, though she already knew the answer. Brenda merely nodded.

"Did you know the kid?" Emma nodded.

"Yeah, he was expelled a few months ago after Mrs. Watson caught him smoking pot. He had all his scholarships revoked and basically lost everything he had wanted in his future. I guess he blamed her solely and…well…we all know the rest." She nodded.

"Hey, why don't you take the kids for ice cream? I think I need to be alone for a bit." Emma nodded and hugged her mother tightly.

"Okay," she said softly, taking Elaina's hand and helping the twins to put on their shoes. Within a matter of minutes they were out the door and Brenda was alone again. She sighed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She didn't know how to do it anymore, not without him. It seemed like her kids were doomed to be fatherless at some point in their life and she was doomed to always be alone. This definitely wasn't how she had expected to find herself five years ago. She heard a knock at the door and huffed, wiping the tears from her puffy eyes.

"I'm fine, Iris!" she called, making her way toward the door. She sighed opening it and expecting to find Iris but instead found the one and only, Dylan McKay.


	21. Never Shall We Part Again

**Hey guys. Wow I haven't updated this in a while but I honestly could not write it for the life of me until this came along…** **.com/watch?v=x3U6BCUQqG8**** Listen to it while you read this chapter. It just makes so much sense. I hope you guys like it!!And PLEASE REVIEW!!**

Never Shall We Part Again

"Dylan. She's not here," Brenda started, rather annoyed. He looked at her, nothing but sympathy and sadness in his eyes.

"Bren," he began but Brenda held her hands up motioning him to stop.

"Don't even start with me Dylan. Your daughter is not here right now so why don't you just leave."

"Brenda, c'mon. Do you think I'm that heartless to only be worried about Emma's wellness after something like this? What kind of man do you take me for?"

"Oh what do you care about Jason? You hated him from the moment you laid eyes on him because he had me and you didn't," Brenda criticized, her voice starting to crack.

"Bren, I never hated him. I was jealous because he had you but mostly I admired him because he was everything that I wasn't and couldn't seem to be." She looked at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Well that sure would have been nice to know a few hours ago when it actually mattered."

"It does still matter." She shook her head with frustration.

"No it doesn't, because he's not coming back just like you didn't come back for me," Brenda replied, breaking down into sobs.

"Oh, Bren," Dylan said while pulling her crumbling body into a tight embrace. He walked her over to the sofa while wiping her tears. She sniffled a little then looked at him.

"You never got it Dylan. When I told you to leave, I thought you loved me enough to fight for me and come back but when you didn't…I knew you didn't love me." Pain shot through Dylan's heart like a knife. He had never meant to hurt her, but then again that seemed to be his excuse for anything he had ever done to her.

"I-I didn't know." She nodded.

"I know and…I guess that was the problem," she sighed and wiped the tears forming in her eyes. "It doesn't matter anymore because, in the end, I'm still the one sitting here alone." Dylan took her hand in his then stared deeply into her eyes, seeing all the pain written in them.

"I'm here," he said quietly causing Brenda to meet his stare. They continued to look at each other for what seemed like years, both understanding each other's pain and the reality of the situation; they were meant to be together.

It didn't matter if it was Jason or Antonia; the twins or Sammy; it was always going to be Brenda and Dylan.

She felt his lips brush against her own velvety lips in only a manner that Dylan could pull off. The sweet sorrow of the kiss reminded her of the last time she had felt his lips upon her own. It brought pain to her heart to be reminded of everything they had been through together but at the same time, it felt so right.

This time it wasn't the end, it was the beginning and with that one kiss, they knew it was going to work out this time. It just had to for they wouldn't be able to live without each other anymore.

They continued to kiss until they somehow found themselves in the bedroom. He pulled off his shirt then carefully unclasped her bra revealing her naked breasts. Falling onto the bed, she tugged off her skirt and his jeans, then relished in the touch of his fingertips running along her body. He pulled off her panties with such casualty it sent shivers down her spine just as it had those many times before but somehow, it was different this time.

He inhaled the sweet, fruity scent of her hair giving him a natural high that he remembered so vividly. His lips pressed against her neck with passion as he felt them physically connect with each other, completely aware of every curve and arch along each other's bodies. It felt so good; so right. He felt himself escaping from the world around him as he lay on top of her, taking in every single detail. It was just like old times, but better.

Her cloudy grey-blue eyes stared into his dark hazel eyes.

"I love you," she said softly. He kissed her deeply.

"I love you too. I'm not leaving this time," he replied, meaning every word.

"Don't you dare," she said with discrete emotion.

"I won't," he answered genuinely, pulling her into his arms and just lying there, feeling comfort being next to one another. As they lay there, they both knew one thing was for certain. Things were going to be different from now on but it would be for the better because they were finally…together at last.


End file.
